El baile colegial
by mariaana07
Summary: Se termina el año y como siempre, en el colegio de la ciudad de Konoha, se preparo una fiesta de despedida. Ten ten, Hinata y Sakura quieren conseguirse el cariño de los chicos que les gustan... pero las cosas se ponen mas dificiles para Sakura y Sasuke..
1. Llego la gran noche

**Hola! Me llamo Maria Ana, soy de Argentina, veo Naruto (obviamente) y tengo 14 años, que cumpli el 27 de enero. **

**Bueno, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic que se llama "El baile colegial", estoy bastante motivada con esta historia, que por cierto no relata hechos de la epoca original del anime, si no una epoca moderna, en la que los ninjas son mas bien estudiantes de secundaria. A ver, esta es la segunda historia que publico, hace poco publique otra, que es mas bien un One-shot, pero no me gusto nada, aunque que conste que esa era apenas mi segunda historia y fue hecha hace mas o menos un año, asi que dense cuenta lo inexperta que era. Despues de recibir algunas criticas me di cuenta de algunos errores que habia cometido, pero despues de haber escrito ese antiguo one-shot, escribi muchas historias mas que probablemente tambien publique aca. Aun sigo aprendiendo a escribir, espero que la historia les guste. Ademas debo dejar en claro tambien, que a pesar que el fic involucra varias parejas, la principal es Sasusaku.**

**Pd: Aun no se cuantos capitulos me lleve este fic, pero no creo que sean muchos.**

**El baile colegial.**

**Capitulo 1- Llego la gran noche.**

Era una noche muy especial, se terminaba el año y como era de costumbre, en el colegio se haría una gran fiesta de despedida.

Llegaba la noche y tres jóvenes de apenas quince años empezaban a peinarse y arreglarse de tal forma que querían parecer reinas… Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, las tres amigas esperaban poder ligarse a los tres jóvenes mas lindos del colegio: Sasuke, Neji y Naruto.

Eran las siete y ellas estaban muy nerviosas por lo que pueda pasar…

-Como me veo…?-Dijo una joven de cabello rosa, la cual tenia un vestido rosa pálido, con escote algo revelador, pero a la vez ubicado. Era corto y unas sandalias blancas la acompañaban. Un peinado nada especial, pero que a la vez la hacia combinar el vestido: Lo tenia suelto, pero dos mechones de en frente estaban ondulados para darle mejor forma.

-Creo que te ves muy bien! Y yo...?-Una joven de cabello castaño, el cual siempre llevaba con rodetes, pero por ser hoy un día tan especial, se lo soltó, y lo tenia mas largo de lo que muchos podrían haber imaginado. Un vestido un poco mas largo que el de Sakura, y de color verde agua, la hacia ver espléndida, sin contar las hermosas sandalias con taco del mismo color que el vestido para combinar…

-Tú… tú también estas bella Ten ten…-Una vocecita de tono tímido se escucho, si, era Hinata, y hoy estaba más bella que nunca. El cabello suelto le quedaba muy bien, y más ahora que lo tenia largo. Se puso un vestido celeste que era tan corto como el de Sakura, pero con mas escote, y también tenia zapatos, de color blanco, muy bellos.

Las horas pasaron y las jóvenes esperando y charlando de lo que harían, no se dieron cuenta de que ya eran las doce, y esa era la hora a la que debían asistir.

-Vamos que ya es tarde.- Dijo Sakura tomando un abrigo blanco.

-Yo... ya pedí un taxi… creo que nos espera ahora mismo en la puerta…- Dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta y dando paso a las otras dos a que fuesen.

-Apurémonos, que tal si no nos abren la puerta?!- Ten ten toma su bolso desesperada y sale corriendo al taxi.

-Ja, esta lo que quiere es llegar a tiempo para ver a Neji… Vamos, Hinata, hay que ir!- Dijo Sakura, que por cierto ella también estaba desesperada por llegar… la razón? Una sola palabra: S-a-s-u-k-e.

Pero que Hinata no sea la excepción… ella había estado enamorada de Naruto desde que era pequeña… solo quería llegar y mirarlo…

Llegaron a la fiesta y el salón estaba lleno de estudiantes. Cerca de la entrada había mesas agrupadas una al lado de las otras para aquellos jóvenes que no bailaban y podían pedir comida.

En el centro del salón se bailaba. Ellas se situaron en el centro del mismo y miraban a los alrededores para ver quienes estaban… se empezaron a aburrir de que no las sacaran a bailar, estaban cansadas de estar paradas mirando a la entrada para ver si entraban.

-Tal vez no vengan…- Dijo agachando la cabeza Hinata.

-Tanto tiempo de preparación para que?- Dijo a la vez Ten ten algo decepcionada.

-Uy, sus optimismos me elevan chicas…- Agrego Sakura sarcásticamente.

De repente la puerta de la entrada se abrió y ellas miraron y eran tres jóvenes con smoking. Estaban bien buenos… uno de ellos era rubio y de ojos azules, Hinata moría por el… el otro tenia el cabello largo y ojos por demás de claros… Ten ten estaba que no se resistía… finalmente… un joven alto y de cabello oscuro, ojos negros y piel blanca… Sasuke! Sakura mostraba su orgullo femenino ante tal cuerpo, al igual que Ten ten y Hinata con cara de no interesarles, que corrían la mirada, porque lo que menos querían era andar atrás de ellos como perros… Pero, los jóvenes no estaban mirando a otras jóvenes o se desviaron a otro lado cuando entraron… siguieron en la dirección de ellas!

Al notarlo se pusieron muy felices ya que creían que, de todas las jóvenes sexys de la fiesta, estaban dirigiéndose a ellas. Lo primero que se le cruzo a Tenten fue que tal vez iban a pasar al lado de ellas por otras chicas, pero la mirada de ellos no se iba para otro lugar que no fuese el de ellas.

Por otro lado, Hinata creyó que querían preguntarles donde estaba el baño, mientras Sakura tenia en mente que se burlarían de ellas… después de todo… por que querrían los mas populares acercárseles a las tres amigas inadaptadas…? Después de todo, Sakura era muy frentona, Hinata, cuyo primo es Neji por cierto, era execivamente tímida y por alguna extraña razón que Naruto no comprende, siempre se desmaya cuando le pide un lápiz en clases, o cuando le pregunta si se puede sentar a su lado en el autobús que va lleno a la escuela… y Tenten, bueno… es Tenten…

En fin, las jóvenes estaban muy nerviosas, cada vez estaban mas cerca…!!

-Hay que decirles algo, o se irán.- Tenten quiso dar el ejemplo, se armo de valor y con mucha vergüenza se acerco a Neji, tomándole la mano lo llevo a la pista de baile, mas este no dijo nada y sin decir palabra fue con ella tomándole de la cintura bailando la canción lenta. Ella se sonrojo a tal acción del joven por tomarla de la cintura tan fuerte, pero no resistió y enredo sus brazos en su cuello moviendo su cintura, mirándose de una forma muy romántica los dos mientras bailaban. La verdad nunca se imagino que alguna vez en su vida, ser lanzada, ayudaría en algo. Lo cierto es que no se dijeron palabra, mas una imagen dice mil palabras, solo con verlos, cualquiera diría que había "química", por así decirlo de un modo.

-Pero mira a esa que parecía tan inocente… no se como se animo a hacerlo…- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que ella no estaba segura de querer hacer lo mismo, Uchiha no es como los otros dos… era el más serio… y como si fuese poco, del que más gustaban las chicas…

-P-pues tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco antes de bailar, Sakura-chan…- Hinata intento darle ánimos a Sakura ya que vio lo nerviosa que estaba.

Los dos jóvenes restantes se quedaron a unos metros lejos de ellas, Sakura y Hinata se hacían las desentendidas y miraban hacia otro lado para que no piensen que estaban interesadas en ellos o algo… si no creerían que eran otras de las fan-girls que tanto los jodian.

-Mira, Sasuke, ahí esta la chica rara de mi curso que cambia de color claro a rojo cuando me ve, o no que es rara?- Naruto sonreía de la forma mas estupida e ingenua que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, será muy lindo y todo pero JAMAS en la vida se había percatado de ninguna de las chicas que lo deseaban o admiraban en secreto como era el caso de Hinata.

Sasuke lo miro con cara de: Eres idiota o que? Date cuenta imbecil…

-Ah si, no me digas…- Dijo Sasuke con cara de "que me importa…", y claro… el era así de antisocial…

-Hey hey, no me digas que no te gusta esa pelirosa de ahí… o no que esta bien buena?!

Sasuke la miro, y si, definitivamente era muy linda, ya la había visto en clases pero jamás se habían hablado y además nunca la había visto en vestido, tampoco se la cruzaba mucho en la calle, y vivían en la misma calle y todo… o será que nunca le había prestado atención?

-No se de que me hablas.- Sasuke demostró el menor interés en lo que Naruto había dicho, pero sabia que en el fondo si que le había gustado…

-Vamos Sasuke, no puedes ser tan gay… Naruto provocaba a Sasuke sonriéndole picaramente para ver como reaccionaba.

Sasuke lo miro con cara de "te voy a matar" por haberle dicho "gay".

-Cállate gatito. Naruto se enojo al escuchar esto…

-Oye quien te crees!! Vamos, dime que NO te gusta la pelirosita, que es lo mas horrible que hayas visto, que ni siquiera en una situación de vida o muerte la- Naruto fue interrumpido rápidamente al casi terminar una frase un poco fuera de lugar- Ya cállate estupido! si me gusta PERO YA CALLATE IDIOTA!- Al final sin darse cuenta lo había admitido.

-OH, lo sabia, sabia que en el fondo no eras asexual!!- Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciéndola sonar huecamente.

Las chicas los miraron y veían que hablaban pero no podían escuchar nada.

-Deberíamos acercarnos de una vez no crees?- Dijo algo decidida Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- Hinata sonaba poco convencida.

-Oh, vamos, acércate al rubio!- Sakura quiso darle un empujoncito… literalmente.

-S-sakura-chan…!

-Tu puedes Hinata! Sakura le animaba desde como diez metros.

Hinata estaba muy cerca de Naruto, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuerte…

-Se te ofrece algo?- Dijo Sasuke en tono frío.

-Y-yo, yo, yo…- Hinata no sabia que decir.

-yo-yo? No tengo ningún yo-yo.- Naruto hizo el comentario más estupido del día.

-Este… Naruto-kun… tu…- Estaba tan roja que pensó que pronto se moriría.

-Oye, quieres bailar? Esto esta aburrido.- Naruto la tomo del brazo bruscamente y la llevo medio corriendo a la pista del baile, ella no lo podía creer.

Pronto comenzaron a bailar, hasta que Naruto paro en seco.

-Te sucede algo, Naruto-kun…?- La chica se puso nerviosa al ver que el se acerco muchísimo a su cara.

-Hinata-chan…- Naruto pronuncio su nombre con una voz muy suave.

-N-Naruto-kun???!!!!

Puso su mano en la frente de Hinata, sacándola en segundos.

-Tenias un insecto.- Naruto le saco una pequeña hormiga que había subido a la frente de Hinata y luego comenzó a bailar de nuevo.

Neji y Tenten justo pasaron a su lado bailando, Neji al ver que Naruto bailaba con su primita… Se acerco al oído de Naruto.

-La lastimas y te M-A-T-O.

-Joder Neji, ni que fuese un violador o algo así, jejeje…- Naruto intento hacerle esta broma amistosa a Neji, pero el se la tomo muy en serio, y lo miro con cara de asesino.

-Naruto… no me hagas esas bromitas estupidas… no soy muy comprensivo y te lo repetiré… la tocas y te mato…

Naruto le sonrió como tarado algo nervioso y pensando que este bromeaba asintió con la cabeza. Era su amigo pero Neji no tenía paciencia ni con un anciano.

Cuando Tenten vio que tal vez Neji arruinaría la oportunidad de Hinata con Naruto, quiso llevárselo para dejarlos tranquilos, a lo que le pregunto si quería tomar algo y lo llevo de la mano hasta la barra para pedir alguna bebida.

-Naruto-kun… lo siento, es que Neji-san a veces es protector…

-Hinata-chan, no te preocupes, además, yo nunca te haría daño, no porque tu primo Neji me haya amenazado, si no porque yo no quiero hacerte nada malo.

Hinata bajo la cabeza y se sintió un poco mal por lo que había dicho, se dio cuenta de que Naruto no tenia intenciones de besarla o algo así.

-Claro, nunca lo haría en contra de tu voluntad.- Naruto dijo esto con doble sentido, aunque el no lo habia dicho con intencion, fue algo que le salio sin querer, mas bien lo habia dicho de una forma inocente.

De todas manera, Hinata se alegro de escucharlo, ya que eso significaba que tal vez si tenia posibilidades.

-Hinata-chan, cuando yo era mas pequeño, Neji nunca te hablaba, pero ahora es como tu hermano.- Naruto pregunto esto algo confundido.

-Bueno… es que hace un par de años, o mas, hubo problemas por un tema de herencia familiar que estaba organizado de una forma algo injusta, los que nacían primero se quedaban con la mayor parte del dinero que daba el negocio de la empresa de mi familia, además se encargaban de dirigir prácticamente las cosas mas importantes y beneficiantes, mientras que los que nacían después del primero, se encargaban de de las cosas menos beneficiantes, y se podría decir que hacían el peor trabajo. Era una costumbre familiar, por lo que Neji nació de la rama menor y estuvo enojado por las injusticias de las herencias. Hubo muchos conflictos por este tema y al fin se llego a un acuerdo que por suerte arreglo los problemas y se dejaron de organizar las herencias así y mas bien ahora se las dividen por igual todos para que no hayan injusticias, después de arreglar esto mi primo se fue a vivir a casa y se acerco mucho a mi, al final terminamos siendo como hermanitos…

-Wooo pero que complicado esto de tu negocio familiar… quieres ir a afuera a caminar?- Naruto al parecer no había prestado mucha atención a todo lo que dijo Hinata porque su cerebro no captaba mucho, por lo que quiso cambiar de tema sacándola.

-B-bueno Naruto-kun…- Hinata se puso un poco roja pero asedió…

Mientras tanto, en otra parte con Sakura…

-"Joder, esta tan serio y distante que me da miedo acercarme, mira de quien me voy a enamorar… las otras dos lo deben estar pasando genial pero yo parece que me voy a quedar con las putas ganas..."- Pensaba Sakura.

Sasuke seguía parado, miraba para varios lados, realmente no tenia ganas de estar ahí, a el no le interesaban ni las mujeres de ahí ni nada, mas bien creía que era una perdida de tiempo, bien podría estar en su casa estudiando.

-"Mierda, esto me esta cansando, el tiempo vuela y se me va a ir la oportunidad, me voy a acercar, si, eso haré!"- Sakura iba en su dirección caminando sexy para hablarle.

Sasuke no pensó que le iba a hablar a el, simplemente paso de ella y miro desapercibido a otro lado.

Sakura ya estaba casi frente suyo.

-Que tal Sa…- No pudo terminar su frase porque otra ya la había terminado.

- Holaaaa, Sasukeeee-kunnn!!!!! Vamos por aquí! Vamos a sentarnos en una mesaaaa!- La voz chillona de una chica que al parecer era sexy molesto a Sasuke y prácticamente obligándolo a acompañarla fue con ella de mala cara.

-Oye que haces!- Sasuke estaba enojado por la actitud molesta de la joven.

Sakura se quedo parada en seco, no podía creer lo que había pasado, todo paso muy de repente, ella se estaba acercando cuando una chica de voz chillona y pelirroja (ya se imaginaran quien es…) se acerco a Sasuke y se lo llevo, aparentemente a la fuerza de Sasuke, a una de las mesas.

Sakura se cubrió la cara con sus manos, cansada de siempre perder, no estaba triste, solo se sentía perdedora, o infeliz por todas las cosas que hacia para que Sasuke siquiera la salude y nunca conseguía nada, ya que siempre aparecía una chica mas guapa, o el no se dignaba a mirarla.

-"Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi…? Soy tan infeliz…"- Pensaba Sakura mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos jade. Inmediatamente fue al baño, antes de que alguien notara que estaba llorando.

Finalmente, pasando de todos los estudiantes, incluso de Tenten que alcanzo a visualizarla, llego al baño. Saco de un pequeño bolso, lápiz labial y delineador de ojos.

Se lavo la cara, su maquillaje desapareció. Se miro al espejo resignada, con cara de estar muy resignada y harta… en el baño solo se encontraba ella, y como vio que nadie entraba, rompió en llanto y se arrodillo en el suelo resignada de no poder tener al chico que mas amaba en el mundo… ella era distinta a Tenten o Hinata, a ellas las saludaban Neji y Naruto, incluso a veces hablaban en el autobús al colegio (bueno Hinata no, pero Naruto si le hablaba mucho cuando se sentaba a su lado, claro, si el tema del ramen puede ser llamado una conversacion.), pero… con Sakura era distinto… Sasuke jamás le hablaba… ni siquiera un "hola, como te va", de hecho, ni siquiera una mirada… Ella sufría constantemente por el.

Nadie entraba al baño, se sentía muy sola… cuando de repente escucha una voz familiar.

-Hey, Sakura que es lo que se supone que estés haciendo tirada en el piso, con un vestido tan hermoso y una fiesta tan movida?

**Bien, espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado, tal vez sea un poco corto XD pero es que hay que dejar con la intriga... quien sera esa persona que hablo con Sakura? Mi perro? El cuco??? o podria ser... yo??!! Oo XD solo bromeo, espero q dejen reviews **


	2. La verdad duele

Capitulo 2: La verdad duele.

-Hey, Sakura, ¿¿que es lo que se supone que estés haciendo tirada en el piso, con un vestido tan hermoso y una fiesta tan movida??

Sakura levanto la cabeza con sus ojos todos llorosos, y allí vio a su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Ino. Estaba muy bonita, se puso un vestido púrpura sin breteles o mangas. Era largo hasta un poco antes de los tobillos, con un corte en la pierna derecha para hacerla mas sensual, y el cabello suelto, pero para variar, se había hecho rulos.

-I-ino… creí que no vendrías…- Dijo Sakura mirándola sorprendida, supuestamente Ino hoy estaría de vacaciones en el exterior.

-No te preocupes por eso, es una historia larga que luego te cuento, levántate del piso, una joven tan bonita no debería llorar así. - Dijo Ino, que, no sabia que le pasaba para estar así, pero le extendió la mano para levantarse.

-Gracias Ino. - Dijo Sakura con la cara baja.

-A ver, déjame maquillarte y mientras me cuentas todo… ¡porque quiero saber que es lo que te pasa, frentona! - Le respondió Ino con una sonrisa burlona, mientras maquillaba y arreglaba a Sakura.

-Neji, estoy un poco cansada de bailar… - A Tenten le encantaba bailar, pero sus tacones le estorbaban y no podía seguir mas.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar aire fresco por el patio trasero? - Neji se lo dijo serio, como siempre, pero esperando un "si" de respuesta.

-¡C-claro Neji! - ¡Tenten no podía creer que Neji haya pasado la mitad de la noche con ella!

Salieron para el patio trasero del salón, había una hermosa fuente que largaba agua cristalina. Ambos se sentaron en un banco que estaba en frente de la fuente, y de la enorme luna…

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, como cinco minutos, ninguno sabia que decir, la tensión del momento no le permitía hablar ni a ella, ni a el… hasta que al fin uno rompió el hielo, y le tomo la mano al otro… Neji le tomo la mano a Tenten, pero no desvió sus ojos de las estrellas, no la miro.

Tenten se sonrojo a tal acción, y se quedo quieta, ella también le tomo la mano y poso su cabeza sobre el hombro de el.

Ahora si la estaba mirando, corrió su cabeza y le miro los ojos como si estuviese mirando un ángel. Luego se acerco a su oído lentamente, como si fuese a contarle un secreto, pero ella no se percato de ello, mas estaba contemplando la luz de la luna y el brillar de las estrellas…

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Tenten…- Le susurro Neji a Tenten en su oído.-No se como es que nunca te lo había dicho, pero eres verdaderamente hermosa…

Tenten se puso muy roja por lo que le dijo, se había imaginado que pasaría cualquier cosa esta noche, menos que Neji le dijera eso.

-Neji, yo-Tenten no pudo terminar su frase ya que Neji puso su dedo sobre sus labios para que no diga nada.

-… no digas nada Tenten…- Tenten hizo caso y callo.

Poco a poco Neji acerco sus labios hacia los de ella, cuando finalmente chocaron. Ella le correspondió, al principio se sorprendió, pero luego cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. Enredo sus brazos sobre su cuello y el sobre su cintura. Estuvieron así varios segundos, solo que para ellos esos segundos habían sido una eternidad, porque en ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, el mundo, dejo de existir.

Ambos se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Neji hablo.

-Tenten, la verdad te tengo que ser sincero, yo jamás había estado con una mujer, pude, pero a mi no me gustaban, es mas, llegue a considerarlas un estorbo, pero, tu eres distinta, esta noche me di cuenta de que eres especial para mi, y me gustas.

-Yo te amo - Dijo Tenten.

-Lo se, y se que yo también te amare, pero para eso quisiera conocerte mejor, por eso, ¿quieres ser mi novia…?

Tenten se quedo vacilando, no porque no quería, si no porque seria su primer novio, pero al fin reacciono.

-¡¡¡Claro!!! - Grito la morocha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abalanzándose a el y abrazándolo de la felicidad.

Neji hizo una pequeña sonrisa, cerró los ojos, y correspondió el abrazo.

-Naruto-kun es tan lindo… - Pensaba Hinata mientras caminaba con Naruto por el jardín de en frente, no hablaban mucho, o, mas bien si, Naruto decía lo mucho que le gustaba el ramen, lo gay que Sasuke es, y cosas a las que Hinata solo se dignaba a responder "si", o "claro".

De repente el rubio para en seco, haciendo que Hinata también pare…

-Que hermosa. - De repente Naruto salto con este comentario desprevenido, y dejando de hablar de tonterías.

Hinata se puso pero más que roja y comenzó a sudar mucho, temblaba de los nervios, eso que dijo la dejo sin habla.

-¿¿Q-que d-dijiste?? - A penas si pudo decirlo.

Naruto la miro con cara de "¿¿tienes fiebre??"-De la luna, ¿esta hermosa no crees…?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Una gota de vergüenza cae por la cabeza de Hinata. -O-oh era eso, Naruto-kun…- A la vez hizo una expresión de decepción hacia ella misma por ponerse así a un simple comentario de "la luna". Bajo la cabeza triste.

Naruto la miro sin entender por que estaba así, y cambio su cara de sonrisa amistosa a una mueca seria.

Se acerco a ella, y la miro. Ella se dio cuenta pero no hizo mucho caso a lo que el pensara o haga, pero el poso su brazo en su cintura abrazándola, ella se sonrojo, pero el empezó a caminar, y así fueron caminando por el jardín abrazados.

-Hinata-chan, lo siento, pero no puedo entender muy bien que es lo que te sucede, pero sea lo que sea, no soporto ver triste a nadie, y, a veces uno necesita del amor y el cariño de otro para sentirse bien.- Naruto sonríe amistosamente, dejando sorprendida a Hinata con tales palabras. Pero es que el sabe muy bien lo que es sentirte triste, y que no haya nadie que te contenga.

-Maldita perra, ¡así que una Karin te quito a Sasuke-kun!- Dijo Ino después de unos 20 minutos de haberle explicado todo lo que había sucedido.

-¡Pues si! ¡Quien rayos se cree! ¡Esa tonta de Karin! ¡Siempre robando novios! Dijo Sakura con una vena en la cabeza de la rabia, quien ya no estaba triste, pues hablar con Ino la había calmado y recuperado totalmente.

-No, pero nooo, ¡¡¿¿sabes que?!! ¡Si esa perra se cree que te puede quitar a Sasuke-kun esta equivocada! ¡No sabe con quienes se mete!- Dijo Ino muy enojada por la situación.

-Dime Ino, ¿que hago para recuperarlo?-Dijo casi desesperada Sakura.

Ino soltó una sonrisa picara y malévola. –Escúchame, tengo todo pensado, pero…

-¡¿Pero…?!- Sakura perdía la paciencia.

-Pero no te voy a poder ayudar. -Dijo Ino cerrando los ojos y aun sonriendo

-¿Ah…? Un momento, Ino, ¿tu? ¿¿No involucrándote en una de tus travesuras malévolas?? Quien eres y que hiciste con mi amiga.

Ino comenzó a reír por las cosas que su amiga le decía, y respondió- Sakura, Sai me esta esperando en el baile, y no puedo dejarlo así como así ahora, estamos saliendo, por eso no fui con mis padres de vacaciones, el me hospeda en su casa hasta la semana que viene, cuando llegan mis padres.- Dijo Ino sonriendo picaramente.

Sakura se quedo: oo ¡¿WHAT?! No podía creerlo, Ino y Sai, el chico inexpresivo y la chica superficial XD que buena combinación se había hecho Ino esta vez.

-Jajajajaja.- Reía en forma de burla Sakura- Así que era eso, mira, no se que es lo que ha pasado con ustedes para que salgan, y tampoco quiero enterarme Oo… Pero por ahora por favor dime que hacer, desde pequeña has sido la de las ideas y yo no tengo ni la mas puta idea de que hacer.

-Jejeje, bueno Sakura, escúchame: Dijiste que lo llevo a las mesas, ¿no? Bien, vete para una mesa que este al lado, vigila todo lo que pasa entre ellos, conociendo a Karin, lo mas probable es que tenga segundas intenciones con Sasuke, después de todo, el es un chico con una de las familias mas ricas de la ciudad. Debes averiguar que es lo que realmente quiere de el, y hacer que el se de cuenta y se largue. Ayúdalo, ¡así te tendrá en cuenta y tendrás mejores oportunidades!

Sakura miro con cara de desaprobación, era una idea un poco de entrometerse, pero, ¿ya que? ¿Qué iba a perder si fallara, eh? ¿Qué Sasuke no le hable? Oh, claro, como si lo hiciera.

-Muy bien, Ino, espero que funcione.- Dijo Sakura levantando una ceja y haciendo una sonrisa malévola.

-Que de eso no te quepa duda, amiga, mis ideas nunca fallan.

-Así que tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, de secundaria…- Una pelirroja un poco depravada con un vestido que prácticamente era mas corto que un cinto, y un escote que ni te digo…

-¿Quieres decirme que mierda es lo que quieres? No tengo muchas ganas de estar hablando contigo.- Sasuke estaba muy enojado porque ella le había llevado hasta la mesa sin siquiera decirle "hola". Lo peor es que el ya se había ido varias veces de la mesa, pero ella simplemente lo arrastraba de nuevo hacia ella. No podía simplemente golpearla, después de todo, es una mujer, y seria bajo. Insultarla? Bueno, el Uchiha siempre rechazaba pero jamás insultaba a ninguna de sus pretendientas, lo peor que les podía decir era "molesta", o alguna otra cosa, pero jamás insultarlas, faltarle el respeto a una mujer no era algo que un Uchiha tendría permitido hacer.

-Pero Sasuke-kun… Tu tienes mucho dinero, ¿verdad…? -Karin se hacia la sexy y a veces se acercaba mas de la cuenta, pretendiendo seducirlo.

-¿Que con eso?- Sasuke no es ningún idiota, se daba cuenta de que las intenciones de la pelirroja no eran de las mejores, pero es que estaba tan harto de escuchar su voz chillona decirle "Sasuke-kun" todo el tiempo, que ya se había resignado a escucharla.

Sakura había llegado finalmente a la mesa en la que ellos se encontraban, es que había tantas, que le había tomado unos minutos encontrarlos. De casualidad, la mesa de al lado, la numero 7, estaba vacía, y además, muy cerca de Sasuke, ya que las mesas estaban prácticamente pegadas. Sakura se hizo la tarada, y se sentó allí, a la derecha de Sasuke.

Karin, por otro lado, daba vueltas al asunto de lo que quería de Sasuke (es obvio que lo que quiere es sacarle dinero) y no hacia mas que sacar temas tontos.

Sakura pensó que tal vez Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí (y no lo había hecho), por lo que tiro un cubierto hacia debajo de la silla de Sasuke.

-Oh, discúlpame, ahora lo junto…- Sakura se hacia la desapercibida. Sasuke le vio los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que era ella, Sakura, la chica que estaba en frente de el y sus amigos con otras dos jóvenes. ¿Como podría olvidar tan hermosos ojos jade y una cara tan dulce? No es que el se acuerde de todas sus fans, pero es que ella le había sido distinta, por alguna razón, le llamo la atención, pero, ahora que ella estaba al lado suyo, le llamo mucho mas la atención. Karin, pues es muy bella y todo lo que quieran decir, con un buen cuerpo, pero eso no es lo que buscaba Sasuke en una mujer. Lo que en realidad le atrae de una mujer es su fortaleza ante las situaciones difíciles, su modo de pensar y tomar decisiones, su inteligencia, su superación personal, y mas que nada, que sea una mujer dulce pero responsable, seria pero amable, ubicada, educada, madura y que no intente seducirlo, si no que se deje seducir por el, es decir, que no se regale en bandeja, por eso es que nunca había tenido novia, todas eran demasiado entregadas… y mas importante, que sea bonita, digna de un Uchiha, pero no súper sexy, simplemente bonita. Sakura posee todas esas cualidades, aunque Sasuke no la conocía bien, no la veía como a otras jóvenes, es que ella le atraía, tenia algo en ella que la hacia especial, y el quería conocerla mejor. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así con una chica.

Sakura paso entre las piernas de Sasuke, cuando se agacho, hizo que se le viera el escote. Sasuke la miro de reojo, pero eso no le importo mucho, si no que le parecía un poco extraño que ella este ahí, demasiada casualidad.

Dejo caer un cubierto.

-Se me ha caído uno, ahora me agacho a buscarlo.- Dijo Sasuke con cara de "fue sin querer".

Sasuke se agacha debajo de la mesa, y era un espacio angosto, y encima Sasuke tiene mucho físico, y era bastante alto.

Sakura lo ve y se sonroja un poco al ver lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, era un espacio demasiado angosto, todas las mesas estaban unidas, mas las sillas, la verdad que Sakura ya estaba demasiado aprisionada antes de que Sasuke bajara… imagínense como estaban ahora.

-¡Sa-sasuke-kun!- Sasuke había puesto accidentalmente su mano en su cintura.

-Lo siento pero no puedo moverme- Sasuke la verdad es que le daba una sensación agradable tocarla.

-Y-yo ya estaba subiendo…- Sakura hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Sasuke justamente se bajo por ella, y no podía dejarla que se subiera así como así, quedaría como un tarado, por lo que en un momento de no saber que hacer, le agarra la mano y la empuja bruscamente hacia abajo, cayéndose en el cuerpo de Sasuke, y quedando sus cabezas muy cercas unas de las otras. Sasuke puso un rubor levemente rojo por aquel acercamiento, Sakura estaba hecha un tomate rojo.

Ninguno dijo nada, mas tampoco se podían mover mucho, si lo hacían seria mucho ruido.

Al fin Sasuke quiso romper el silencio, que el había ocasionado por cierto.

-Solo quería hablar contigo, Sakura.

-Ehhmm, bueno, huummh… ¿y que me qui-quieres preguntar…?- Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, jamás habría imaginado siquiera estar a mas de un metro de el.

-¿Que hacías aquí…? ¿¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo??- Todo parecía un interrogatorio, que más que romper el hielo, ponía la situación peor.

Sakura se puso muy nerviosa, decir que si no solo arruinaría su plan, si no que también la haría quedar como otra fan-girl que Sasuke odia.

-Bueno, veras…- Sakura demostraba más calma, debía parecer poco nerviosa, aunque la verdad no estaba muy segura de lo que iba decir- Yo…- Nuevamente se quedo sin habla, se sentía muy incomoda.

Sasuke vio su reacción y lo que dijo cabreo mucho a Sakura- Ya veo, como muchas otras, tú vienes a tirarte a mis pies. Era de imaginármelo, te quieres apegar a mí para seducirme.- Tan arrogante como siempre, enojo a Sakura de tal forma que se atrevió a gritarle.

-¡Escúchame una cosa! ¡Yo no vengo a tirarme a tus pies como tu dices, maldito arrogante! ¡¿Acaso crees que tienes el derecho sobre todo el mundo solo por ser un millonario o que?! Escúchame una cosa Uchiha, y es lo ultimo que te voy a decir, si crees que puedes intimidar a las mujeres y usarlas como se te de la puta gana, es tu problema, pero conmigo no lo harás, y, ¿sabes que? Yo había venido a ayudarte a librarte de esa zorra, pero, ¿sabes que? Puedes liberarte de ella solo, ya que te gusta ignorar y despreciar a las mujeres, por que no la insultas o algo así te deja en paz, ¡¡¿¿eh??!!- Sakura, muy enojada, ya no ruborizada de vergüenza si no de enojo, y con unos ojos que eran tan dulces y penetrantes, como asesinos cuando ella así lo quería. Ya no le incomodaba el estar prácticamente a un centímetro de la boca del Uchiha, es mas, le agradaba ya que se dio cuenta de que ahora Sasuke no podría simplemente darse la vuelta y pasar de ella, no le quedaba otra que escucharla, y eso la hizo sentir muy poderosa ante el. Siempre se había sentido tan inferior, y creía que por una vez en su vida, había logrado dejar sus estupidos sentimientos a un lado y decir lo que pensaba, defenderse.

Sasuke se quedo helado, frío. Nunca, jamás, creyó que alguien le diría todas esas cosas, menos una chica que gustase de el. Siempre creyó que eran molestas, y sabia como intimidarlas con su mirada de ojos fríos y vacíos, por lo que el sentía que ejercía poder sobre ellas, que podía pasar de ellas tranquilo, por lo que nunca se había esperado que le digan todas las cosas que Sakura le dijo.

-Discúlpame Uchiha, pero no pienso seguir en esta pocision tan incomoda contigo Es que estaban tan cerca que incluso los mechones de Sakura tocaban la cara de Sasuke al estar ella encima de el.- Había venido con las mejores de las intenciones aquí, las cuales no eran precisamente molestarte.- Decía con una expresión muy fría en su rostro bonito.- Pero veo que al fin y al cabo hay cosas que nunca cambian, como la arrogancia.- El Uchiha seguía escuchando las frías palabras que Haruno soltaba.- Adiós,

Uchiha, no te preocupes, esta "fan-girl" no volverá a hablarte JAMAS, siempre me habías parecido muy frío, pero jamás pensé que llegarías al punto de despreciarme cuando te iba a ofrecer ayuda.- Sakura procedía a irse, cuando nuevamente una mano la detuvo.

-Déjame decirte algo…- Sakura le interrumpió- Déjame decirte algo yo a ti, que esas chicas huecas estén todo el puto día jodiendote no es mi problema, ya que yo, a diferencia de ellas, poseo algo llamado "orgullo", y no voy a permitir, por mucho que me duela, dejar que lo pisoteen, escuchaste? Nadie tiene ese derecho sobre mí, ni siquiera tu, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke quedo callado y soltó su brazo. La dejo ir. Pero no sin que ella antes de salir de debajo de la mesa dijera algo:

-No se como pude enamorarme de ti.- Se lo refregó en la cara como un trapo de piso, con una expresión fría, una expresión de depresión y decepción hacia Sasuke. Realmente creía que la tomaría de otra manera. Sin embargo, le dijo lo que menos quería oír, que era otra de las fan-girls. Pero no, ella podría ser hasta ingenua, pero lo de ella hacia el, no era de fan-girl. Con el tiempo que lo fue conociendo se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ser un niño rico posee un vacío en su alma, se siente solo. Se termino enamorando de el, pero al parecer solo perdía el tiempo.

Sakura al salir vio a Karin.

-Oyeee, ¿¿no has visto a Sasuke-kun por ahí abajo?? Es que se bajo pero no sube.- Que chica más pelotuda por Dios…

Sakura la miro con indeferencia y frialdad, se negó a responder a ese comentario tan estupido, y se resigno a desaparecer del lugar.

Sasuke se quedo allí abajo unos minutos pensando: -No me has dejado disculparme, Haruno. Mi comentario fue espontáneo y no quise hacerte daño… simplemente quería incomodarte para que me digas la verdad…- Sasuke cerro los ojos e hizo una sonrisa falsa, agacho la cabeza, demostrando parte de su tristeza, por primera vez lo había hecho.- A pesar de todo me alegro de lo que me dijiste Haruno, nadie me había sido tan sincero en su vida por miedo, a excepción de Naruto, eres la primer mujer que me dice las cosas de frente. Ninguna se había atrevido. Eso me gusto de ti, eres orgullosa y no te entregas. Tampoco lloraste como lo hubiese hecho cualquier tonta. Ni rogaste perdón, ni saliste corriendo sin antes decirme mis verdades… La verdad duele, lo admito, todo era cierto y no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso de una forma tan fría. No quise hacértelo a propósito, pero soy así, no puedo cambiar mi frialdad, no tengo otra forma para dirigirme a las personas.- Sasuke se quedo pensando en ella un buen rato, hasta que…


	3. Llego el momento de hablar

**Hola de nuevo!! Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, especialmente a Domini o es una gran amiga y me ayudo a usar fanfiction... se, soy un poco desastrosa en esto XD**

**Espero que les guste esta parte, perdon si tarde en subirla, lo que pasa es que no tuve tiempo. En el capitulo 2, por un error mio, no pude editar y se subio solo el capitulo, y no me dejo dejar comentarios al principio y final del cap. **

**Bien, espero que les agrade, en este episodio pasan muchas cosas interesantes... **

**El baile colegial.**

**Capitulo 3: Llego el momento de hablar.**

-Sasuke-kun... ¿Quieres que baje a ayudarte a buscar tu cubierto?- Una pelirroja se quitaba los anteojos lentamente mientras miraba a Sasuke de una forma muy provocadora y a la vez… atrevida. El la miro un poco asustado y una gota de transpiración cayó por su cabeza del miedo que le daba la presencia de esa mujer.

-¡NO! Es decir, no Karin, ahora subo ¬¬- Sasuke se digno a subir y a sentarse en la mesa mientras ella se volvía a colocar sus anteojos.

-Oye Sasuke-kun ¿quien era esa de pelo rosa que estaba por aquí hace un momento…?- Karin miro con una mirada penetrante y fría, esta vez cambio su cara de tonta y su sonrisa burlona e inútilmente seductiva a una cara muy seria, mientras se arreglaba bien los antejos.

Sasuke miro hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.-Eso no te interesa.- Fue lo único que le contesto- Después de todo, Karin, se que a ti no te interesa mas que mi dinero, no soy ningún idiota.- Ahora abrió los ojos y la miro fijo, sin sacar su sonrisa sarcástica- ¿No es así, Karin?

Ella quedo mirándolo fijo por unos segundos, seria. Después de un minuto de silencio y de una mirada penetrante entre ellos, ella cierra sus ojos y hace una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke. Creí que podría seducirte, siempre hago esto con muchachos ricos y les quito provecho. Todos son como tu, serios, pero, cuando ven una chica sexy… ya no son tan inteligentes y prestigiados…- Karin abrió los ojos y lo miro- Pero tu… eres distinto, Uchiha… Es cierto que eres serio como los otros que he engañado… pero tú no eres como ellos, no te dejas llevar por un simple cuerpo. Eres especial Sasuke.- Sasuke la miro sorprendido, a pesar de ser una trepadora cualquiera, es inteligente.

-No me gustas, admito que eres muy lindo, pero solo voy tras lo que me conviene, tu dinero. No te merezco.- Karin se para de su silla y le sonríe sinceramente, diciendo su última frase.- Ella si te merece.- Se va caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida del salón, mirándolo.

-Adiós Uchiha, recuerda: el tren pasa solo una vez, si no lo tomas tal vez nunca puedas tomar otro, apúrate y encuéntralo antes de que te deje. Nos vemos.- Sonríe amistosamente y sale por la puerta, dejando a Sasuke perplejo.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, Hinata y Naruto seguían caminando abrazados en silencio, hasta que uno decidió decir algo.

-¿Hinata-chan, por qué eres tan tímida cuando hablas conmigo?- Naruto la miro desconcertado, esperando una respuesta.

-P-pues… es que… ¿a que te refieres…?- Hinata no sabia que responder, por lo que pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

-Pues, veras, todo el tiempo que te pregunto algo en clases… o simplemente te saludo, te pones rara, te ruborizas, o te desmayas…

-Es que…- Hinata estaba muy roja, esta vez realmente ruborizada. ¿De verdad seria el momento de confesarse? Y es que Naruto no parecía que se iba a dar cuenta pronto.

-Ves, como ahora.

-Naruto-kun… responder esa pregunta… para mi es difícil.

-¿Por qué, qué es lo difícil de responder a eso?

Hinata corrió la mirada hacia el costado, y se salio de los brazos de Naruto, caminando unos pasos hacia el costado y parando al instante, con la cabeza baja y en silencio, arrimando sus parpados hasta casi juntarlos, pero sin cerrar los ojos.

Naruto solo la miro de espaldas.

-Cuando éramos pequeños… a ti no te hablaban mucho por ser huérfano… ¿recuerdas…?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, aun lo soy… yo perdí a mis padres desde muy pequeño… primero mi padre… luego mi madre… gracias a Dios no me mandaron al orfanato…

-Lo se, y se que la pasaste muy mal Naruto-kun…fuiste muy fuerte… desde pequeño lo has hecho todo solo…

-No, Hinata,- Naruto sonrió amistosamente, sin que Hinata lo viese, puesto a que estaba de espaldas, pero lo percibió en la forma en que lo dijo.- no fue así. Estuve rodeado de mucha gente que al pasar el tiempo, fueron aceptándome e incluyéndome. Es cierto que al principio, fue muy difícil para mi, pelear la vida solo… pero apareció Sasuke… nos hicimos buenos amigos… y el me ayudo a ver la horrible vida que yo esperaba enfrentar, como algo mejor. Por eso soy como soy, a veces parezco un idiota.- Hinata se dio vuelta a mirarlo sorprendida, pero no dijo nada y lo dejo seguir.- Pero todo se lo debo a los amigos que conseguí, pues si no fuese por ellos… yo estaría muy solo. Gracias a ellos, es que hoy tengo la personalidad amigable que tengo… ¿de que serviría ser un amargado, o estar siempre triste…? Lo que me paso ya esta, no puedo hacer nada para revertir lo que paso en el pasado, pero si puedo hacer mejor mi presente, para tener un buen futuro.

Hinata, se quedo unos instantes mirando a Naruto. Lo que el la acababa de decir había sido realmente hermoso. Unos segundos más tarde le sonrió muy amistosamente, con su cara dulce e inocente.

-Es por eso, Naruto-kun…

-¿Ehm, que cosa?

-Es por eso… que… me… g-gustas tanto…- Para ella había sido muy difícil decírselo, pero para suerte de ella, Naruto le había facilitado las cosas, diciendo lo que dijo.

Naruto se quedo muy sorprendido, pues el no se lo había imaginado.

Hinata comenzó a llorar, y no sabía bien por que. Sus lágrimas salían solas de sus ojos deslizándose por su rostro.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun…- Cerro los ojos, e intento secarse las lagrimas, dándose vuelta para que este no la viera llorar, algo que fue en vano ya que el ya se había percatado de la acción de la joven.

De repente Hinata sintió dos brazos calidos enrollándose en ella por detrás, abrazándola. Ella se ruborizo y no dijo nada, porque no sabia que decir.

Luego la mano del brazo derecho comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hasta llegar a su rostro, para al instante secar las lagrimas cristalinas de una forma muy suave, con un solo dedo. El fue deslizando su dedo sobre su piel suave, hasta secar todo rastro de lágrimas.

Cuando termino, poso su brazo derecho sobre el izquierdo, "encerrando" a la chica entre sus brazos por detrás.

Luego se acerco al oído de la joven despacio, haciendo que a esta se le erizara un poco la piel, además de sentir el calor del cuerpo de el muy cerca de ella, se sentía muy bien estar así los dos, parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Naruto pronuncio palabras casi susurrándoselo, muy despacio, como si le fuese a contar algo que nadie podía saber.

-Hinata… no llores mas… no soporto verte llorar… ya te lo dije… eres demasiado hermosa como para derramar lagrimas sobre tu rostro…

Hinata iba a decir algo ante tales palabras, y abrió la boca haciendo ademán de hablar, pero Naruto se percato, y puso su mano sobre sus labios, para que no dijera nada.

-Ya has dicho suficiente, Hinata… ahora es mi turno de hablar. Me tomaste por sorpresa… pero eso no significa que haya sido desagradable…

Ahora Naruto quito su mano sobre la boca de Hinata y ella muy despacio, casi susurrando, de la misma manera en que el lo hacia, le tuvo que decir algo…

-¿Por que lo dices… Naruto-kun?

- Te lo estoy diciendo… porque tú también me gustas… pero nunca creí que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Por qué crees que te saque a bailar así…¿Y que de repente te invite a salir a afuera? De todas las mujeres en el salón, te escogí a ti, Hinata, porque me gustaste. Tienes algo que las demás no tienen, y no se que. Me siento muy atraído hacia ti. Es cierto que tal vez dije cosas que ahora podrían contradecirme… pero lo hice porque no quería que pienses mal. También puede parecer que soy un inmaduro, que jamás me doy cuenta de nada, pero si de algo estoy seguro, Hinata-chan… es que me gustas… desde que te vi en el salón, para mi fuiste la única. Yo siempre te había visto como una chica rara, pues cuando te hablaba te ponías rara, pero ahora comprendo por que, y lo siento si no me percate, lo cierto es que soy lento para darme cuenta de esas cosas.

Hinata se quedo, pero mudisima, sin saber que decir, lo que le acababa de decir, era muy bueno para ser cierto.

Naruto se acerco más de lo permitido a los labios de Hinata, de perfil. Ella movió su cabeza en dirección hacia el, de costado, ambos cerraron sus ojos, seguros de lo que querían, y chocaron sus calidos labios, sin el dejar de abrazarla y sin ella mover algo que no haya sido su cabeza en dirección de la suya.

Luego, ese beso que parecía ser algo corto, empezó a ser mas largo de lo normal, y ahora ambos habían abierto sus bocas.

Ella dio vuelta su cuerpo sin romper el beso ni por un segundo, y choco su cuerpo de frente con el de el, rodeando sus brazos por su cuello, y el no había separado aun sus brazos de ella, pues ahora en vez de tenerlos en su pecho, los tenia encadenados contra la espalda de ella, aprisionándola mas que nunca contra el, parecía tener miedo de que ella se le pierda.

¡El beso aún no terminaba! Ya habían pasado varios segundos desde que empezaron. Sus lenguas jugaban entre si.

Hinata quito sus brazos del cuello de Naruto, haciendo ademán de querer para el beso. Le hacia falta oxigeno, pero Naruto podría haber seguido tranquilo varios segundos mas.

El vio lo que ella hizo, y corto el beso. Ambos abrieron sus ojos, y se sonrieron mutuamente, sin el separar aun sus brazos de su espalda.

Quien lo hubiese pensado, Hinata parecía una chica muy inocente, pues al parecer se guardaba cosas que nadie sabia, como saber besar muy bien, a pesar de nunca haber tenido novio. Al parecer veía muchas películas "románticas"…

Ni hablar de Naruto… con esa carita de niño inocentón no engaña a nadie. Fue el impulso que los hizo besar así. Realmente se gustaban, estaba claro. Y Hinata había esperado mucho tiempo ese momento, no iba a dejar que se desperdicie.

-Naruto-kun… n-no se que decir… había esperado tanto este momento…

-Pues entonces no digas nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto.

Naruto volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Hinata pero esta vez de una forma muy tierna y dulce. No hubo lengua esta vez.

Ella le volvió a corresponder y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

Se quedaron así, besándose bajo la luz de la Luna, y bajo las estrellas, en la mejor noche que Hinata hubiera podido desear, y Naruto tener.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai e Ino se encontraban bailando, pero Ino estaba pensativa por Sakura, no sabia como había resultado el plan, y habían acordado que Sakura la vería en cuanto el plan resultara, pero ella no se aparecía mas, y ya había pasado un bueno rato… ¿cuanto podría tardar en hacerle ver a un chico las intenciones de la chica con quien esta?

Se estaba cansando de esperar… tal vez ella estaba en apuros por culpa de Karin… tal vez no había resultado nada bien y Sasuke seguía con Karin… muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Ino.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ino…?- Dijo Sai desconcertado por la cara de preocupación que ponía su nueva novia.

-¡Pues nada, qué me podría estar pasando, si la estoy pasando genial contigo mi amor!

-Ino…

-De acuerdo pero promete no enojarte…

-Depende.

-¿De que?

-De si me besas.

Ino sonrió picaramente y le dio un beso corto pero placentero y sincero.

-Bien, prometiste que si te besaba no te enojarías…

-Soy un hombre de palabra.

-Aja.

-Si sigues dudando me enojare en serio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te lo contare… pero dejemos de bailar, paremos un rato.

Ino se llevo a Sai de la pista de baile más hacia el costado y le contó todo lo que había planeado con la pelirosa.

-¿¡Me estas diciendo que Sakura fue a intentar quitarle a una chica a Sasuke?!

-Bueno, no exactamente, pero si, en cierto modo eso es… ¿No es una idea genial para unir el corazón de ella con el?

-¿¡Tienes una mínima idea de los problemas que esto puede ocasionarles a tu amiga y también a ti?!

-Oye, prometiste no enojarte.

-¡¡¡NO ESTOY ENOJADO!!!

-¿¡ENTONCES POR QUE CARAJOS ME ESTAS GRITANDO?!

-¡PORQUE TU TAMBIEN GRITAS!

-¡PUES ENTONCES DEJEMOS DE GRITAR!

Sai se quedo callado, la gente empezaba a mirarlos y si seguían así los iban a terminar echando del baile.

-Bien… calmémonos.

Ino suspiro y cerro los ojos.- No se cual es el problema, Karin tiene segundas intenciones con Sasuke-kun y Sakura quiere ayudarlo a sacársela de encima. Estoy preocupada porque no la he vuelto a ver, y no se lo que le esta pasando.

-Si estas tan preocupada por ella, vayamos a las mesas para ver si esta por ahí, te ayudare a buscarla. De todas maneras creo que lo que hicieron fue algo muy inmaduro.

-No me des ese típico discurso, Sai. Yo se muy bien lo que hice. Dejemos esto y vayamos de una vez.

Sai e Ino fueron hasta las mesas, que no estaban muy lejos de donde ellos estaban hablando.

Revisaron todas las mesas, y no la pudieron encontrar ni a Sakura ni a Sasuke. Tampoco vieron a Karin.

-Me pregunto donde se habrán metido todos.

-Tal vez esa estupidez de plan si funciono después de todo.

-¿Oh, que no eras tu el que decía que esto traería problemas?- Le respondió Ino arqueando una ceja.

Sai no respondió.

De repente vieron que se acercaba un chico alto y apuesto, si, era Sasuke. Iba en dirección de ellos.

-¿Ese no es Sasuke?

-Pues claro que es Sasuke, Sai.

-Preguntémosle donde esta Sakura. Porque yo no la veo con el.

-¡Sasuke-kun, ven!- Le llamo Ino.

Sasuke fue hacia donde estaban ellos.

-No hacia falta que me llamaras, yo estaba viniendo solo hasta donde estaban ustedes.

-¿Y a que se debe que tu quieras venir hasta aquí "por tu cuenta?- Ino estaba sospechando de lo que había pasado.

-No puedo encontrar a Sakura, se enojo conmigo y desde entonces no la volví a ver.- Sasuke estaba diciendo todo de una forma un tanto seria, y tenia ojos de preocupación. No la podía encontrar, y la había buscado por todos lados. No había visto hacia donde había ido cuando salio de debajo de la mesa, porque el también estaba debajo y subió minutos después, para cuando ella ya se había ido.

-¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI AMIGA?!- Ino estaba muy exaltada, el Uchiha era una persona un tanto fría para decirle las cosas a las personas, y cuando hablaba, solía lastimar mucho, por eso estaba muy preocupada por Sakura, ellas eran como hermanas y le enojaba mucho el hecho de saber que ahora podría estar llorando desolada por culpa de el.

-Tranquilízate Ino, déjalo hablar.- Sai la tomo del brazo para que no siga gritando, y ella se tranquilizo un poco.- Ahora que ella se calmo, sigue hablando Sasuke.- Sai le dio una sonrisa falsa, de las típicas de el.

-Vayamos a buscarla, necesito hablar con ella.Venia hacia ustedes porque tal vez ustedes sabrían donde estaba, ya que son sus amigos.- Sasuke cerro los ojos.- Es muy importante que yo hable con ella, no puedo dejar que las cosas queden así… después de todo lo que me dijo… y después de lo que yo no le pude decir… la tengo que encontrar. ¿Me van a ayudar o solo se quedaran aquí?- Dijo de la forma seria típica de el, volviendo a abrir los ojos mirando directamente a Ino, pues lo cierto es que si la quería encontrar, iba a necesitar la ayuda de ella, porque era quien mejor la conocía, ella sabría los lugares en los que podría estar.

Ni Ino ni Sai entendían nada de nada, no sabían que había pasado ni por que Sakura se había perdido… lo más interesante es que no podían creer por que Sasuke estaría buscándola ¿que era lo que le tenía que decir, por que era tan importante hablarle?

Aun así Ino asintió con la cabeza, de manera seria, y Sai no hizo ni dijo nada, pero también ayudaría.

-Pues entonces empecemos, yo ya busque por los alrededores pero no salí afuera ni tampoco entre a ningún cuarto en especial.

-No es que haya muchos cuartos aquí.- Dijo Sai mirando a Sasuke serio.

-Eso es cierto, lo único que hay es la cocina, los dos baños (uno para hombres y otro para mujeres), y el cuarto de la música, donde se guardan los CDS y demás cosas como decorativos, que ponen en la pista de baile. No creo que este en ninguno de esos lugares.

-Entonces vayamos a afuera, o en el patio trasero o en el jardín delantero, por algún lado.

-Y mientras vamos nos vas a decir lo que paso.- Le respondió Ino seria, mirándolo fijo.

Sasuke miro hacia otro lado haciéndose el desapercibido.

-No tengo por que responderte.

-Tendrás que hacerlo si de verdad quieres encontrarla, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia ella, sabía que la iba a necesitar, el solo no la encontraría tan fácil. Por lo que le sonrió, como una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Bien, se los voy a decir.

Así fue como les fue relatando lo que había pasado, Ino comprendió todo y se dio cuenta de que en realidad la intención de Sasuke no había sido ofenderla, y que no se pudo disculpar tampoco por haberla ofendido. Se sorprendió mucho, no conocía esa cara de Sakura. Aunque si sabia que es una persona que no le gusta ser humillada, y que sabe decir las cosas cuando esta realmente enojada, solo que nunca se imagino… que también podría defender su orgullo con Sasuke… si, definitivamente, nadie sabia hasta donde podía Sakura llegar.

-Ante todo Sakura es una chica muy inteligente, por lo que dices, no es de las que se deja pisotear.- Dijo Sai, mirando otra vez a Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió mirando a Sai, para responderle.- Supongo que ante todo es mujer, incluso ante mi.-Le dijo, sorprendiendo a Ino, quien lo miro abriendo la boca del asombro ante tales palabras, porque se dio cuenta, que al decir eso, el estaba admirándola por su valor y su orgullo, y eso era algo que no se veía todos los días en Sasuke, eso de hacer cumplidos no era propio de el.

Ahora los tres habían llegado al jardín de en frente, donde por algún lugar se encontraban Hinata y Naruto también.

**Bien! Se termino el tercer capitulo... y he aqui la incognita... **

**Donde estara Sakura? Hablara Sasuke con ella? Que le dira? Habre dejado demasiada intriga? Me dejaran mas de 5 reviews en este capitulo?? Oo**

**Veanlo en el proximo episodio de El baile colegial wuahaha**


	4. En tu busca

**Bien, si, lo se, me tarde mas tiempo del normal en subir este episodio. Disculpen si no respondi ningun review, como no lo hice, los voy a responder aca, y saben, aunque no parezca, yo los leo y los aprecio mucho por eso... ya que son mi unico estimulo a seguir **

**De ninguna manera quiero dejar insastifecho a alguno de mis lectores, asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorarlo o alguna queja no duden en decirmela porque obviamente las leo y las reflexiono para ver que puedo hacer.**

**Loveless0Crystal0Angelic****, te quejaste porque no puse NejiTen en el ultimo episodio, bien, te pido disculpas, es que simplemente ellos no encajaban en ese capitulo ya que era especialmente para NaruHina y todo el encuentro con Sai e Ino y Sasuke y eso... En este episodio, como vi que antes te incomodo eso (al parecer es tu pareja favorita) los he puesto .**

**No es tan pareja este capitulo XD pero me esforce muchisimo para que quede bien y si tarde un poco mas de la cuenta fue porque:**

**1- Mis hermanos me quitan a cada rato la pc.**

**2- Queria que todo quede "perfecto" en este episodio.**

**3- A pesar de lo segundo, admito que anduve corta de inspiracion, aun asi me esforce.**

**Por cierto, alguien me pregunto cada cuanto tiempo los publicaba, bien, no hay tiempo exacto, cuando los termino los publico, pero lo que mas podria llegar a tardar es mas de dos semanas. De todas formas, no se preocupen, no pienso dejar este fic hasta terminarlo.**

**A los otros que me dejaron reviews, les agradezco! gracias, son mi estimulo para seguir con esta historia!**

**Bien, dejemos de hablar y empecemos XD **

**El baile colegial.**

**Capitulo 4: En tu busca.**

Había pasado una hora, todavía no la encontraban. El patio de en frente era muy grande, estaba el estacionamiento que estaba al aire libre, atrás del estacionamiento una calle de tres kilómetros (30 cuadras) larga y derecha que dirigía a la carretera para irse, era un salón que quedaba lejos, estaba como en un campo, por eso se llamaba La Quinta. (Las Quintas son casas de verano o de fines de semanas muy grandes con patios muy grandes, se encuentran aisladas, por lo general en campos, bosques, etc.) En frente del estacionamiento había asientos de madera muy bonitos, y después de esos asientos de madera estaba la puerta de entrada al salón, donde se encontraba una persona que pedía el carné de estudiante, con el que podían entrar y salir libremente de la fiesta todas las veces que quisieran, ya que era un comprobante de ser estudiantes del colegio, por lo tanto invitados. En la puerta de atrás, para salir al patio trasero del inmenso lugar, también había un hombre que pedía los carnes de estudiante para dejar salir y entrar a los alumnos y comprobar que realmente eran alumnos y no adolescentes que se habían colado.

A la izquierda del estacionamiento había árboles, muchos árboles, ya que de la izquierda del estacionamiento en adelante, había un bosque. El salón se encontraba lejos de la ciudad de Konoha, en un campo aislado bien cuidado, pero con un bosque al costado del mismo, allí nadie iba, estaba prohibido para esos menores entrar allí, ya que era un lugar muy oscuro y no solo podrían perderse, si no también lastimarse, por lo que habían contratado dos guardias para custodiar que ningún adolescente se meta a husmear.

A la derecha del estacionamiento, por el contrario, había plantas y flores bonitas, y no había nada más que un sendero de tierra para ir paseando por allí entre las plantas. Claro que el jardín llegaba hasta un cierto punto, después ya había una muralla porque ya no era propiedad de La Quinta, pero era bastante largo ese senderito. Por allí estaban caminando Hinata y Naruto.

Bien, dejando de lado la descripción del salón, Ino, Sai y Sasuke se fueron a buscar a Sakura, estaban muy preocupados porque no sabían donde estaba, pese a que todo estaba muy iluminado, podria ser peligroso igual, era un lugar muy grande.

Habían registrado auto por auto en el estacionamiento, después miraron de una manera simple los alrededores, y todo eso les tomo una hora. Aun no se habían adentrado al sendero de tierra, ni tampoco se habían atrevido a mirar el bosque, no solo porque estaba prohibido meterse ahí, si no porque aunque quisieran, los sacarían los que custodiaban.

-Revisamos casi todo y aun no la encontramos, tu eres su amiga, dime donde buscarla.- Dijo Sasuke casi resignado de tanto buscar, pues la había buscado adentro durante como media hora, y ahora tampoco la encontraba afuera. No sabia que hacer.

-No es tan fácil Uchiha,- Dijo Ino mirando seria a Sasuke- no soy adivina, a pesar de conocerla bien… creía que estaría por aquí, a los alrededores. Al parecer no, solo si se enoja demasiado desaparece así.

-Tal vez deberíamos avisar a los profesores que están adentro, si no la encontramos podria complicarse, es mas, ya deberíamos haberles avisado desde el principio. Una estudiante desaparecida no es asunto menor, ella esta a la custodia de ellos esta noche.- Dijo Sai de forma inexpresiva mirando a Ino fijo.

Ella intento hacerle una sonrisa falsa y le tomo la mano.- No nos precipitemos aun, Sai. Todavía no hemos buscado en ese sendero ni en el patio trasero… si avisamos esto a los maestros antes de haberla buscado bien, nos traerá problemas…

-Si después no la encontramos daremos aviso a los maestros.- Sasuke también le respondió a Sai mirándolo.- Pero tiene razón Ino, vamos a adentrarnos en el sendero y de ahí al patio trasero… si aun no la encontramos no veo mas salida.

Los tres se dirigían hacia el sendero, era muy lindo, estaba hermosamente iluminado. Iban a entrar, cuando veían acercándose a dos personas de la mano, sonriendo.

-¿Naruto?- Dijo Sasuke confundido, no podía creer que estuviese de la mano de Hinata.

Naruto levanto la cabeza y lo pudo divisar.

-¡Hola Sasuke idiota!- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ino vio que Hinata estaba de la mano del que tanto le gustaba, nunca pensó que pasaría, la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿H-hinata…? Oo- Dijo tartamudeando Ino, aun sorprendida.

-Hola Ino-chan…- Dijo con su voz tímida pero sin sacar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos tan juntos?- Pregunto Sasuke muy confundido, y esperando respuestas.

Hinata corrió la mirada algo avergonzada, aun así no se soltó de la mano de Naruto y respondió.

-P-pues… estamos saliendo…

-¿¡Saliendo ustedes dos!?- Ino todavía no lo podía creer, tenia los ojos tan abiertos que hasta daba miedo.

-¡Si¡No te hagas la tonta Ino, que tu y el gay inexpresivo al parecer también están saliendo!- Dijo Naruto observando que las manos de Ino y Sai estaban juntas.

Ino se enojo y al instante le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciéndola sonar hueco, mientras que a Sai le fue bastante indiferente el comentario de un inmaduro como el.

-¡Ouch!- Dijo Naruto mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, y Hinata miraba con una gota en la cabeza la situación.- De todas maneras¿Qué estaban haciendo por aquí ustedes tres? Además de que no son muy amigos entre ustedes que digamos.

-Buscamos a Sakura-chan.- Dijo Sai mirando a Naruto.- Sasuke-kun tuvo una discusión con ella y la ofendió sin intención, ella se fue enojada y desde ese momento nadie la ha visto.

-Íbamos a entrar al sendero para ver si ella estaba por allí, pero al parecer solo estaban ustedes dos.

Naruto miro picaramente a Sasuke y se acerco hacia el con cara de tonto y arqueando una ceja.

-¿Así que andas portándote mal con la chica de rosa que estaba en el salón antes, eh gatito?

Sasuke cerró los ojos enojado y volvió a golpearlo. (Ya lo había hecho antes en el salón)

-Cállate estupido, que tu no eres ningún santo, mira a quien te ligaste… -Dijo Sasuke señalando con el dedo de arriba abajo la escultura del cuerpo hermoso de Hinata, haciendo que esta se pusiera roja.

Ino se enojo de tanto pelearse y le salio una vena de la cabeza.

-¡YA CALLENSE!- Todos miraron en silencio a Ino.- ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que no tenemos ni la mas mínima idea de donde y en que condiciones pueda estar Sakura, y ustedes se ponen a pelear como estupidos?¡Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos a buscarla todos!

-Ino-chan tiene razón, dejemos de pelear y vayamos a buscarla ahora.- Hinata y su voz suave calmo un poco el ambiente, cosa que Ino no había podido hacer con su voz de enojada.

Sasuke y Naruto se separaron un poco.

-Vayamos, en especial yo la quiero encontrar antes.- Dijo Sasuke mirando serio a todos.

Dicho esto todos se fueron de allí, hacia el patio trasero, donde se encontraban Neji y Tenten por cierto. En el camino Ino les iba explicando todo lo sucedido a la nueva pareja, ya que estos no entendían bien que había sucedido. Lo que logro fue preocupar a Hinata y entusiasmar a Naruto a seguir haciéndole bromas tontas a Sasuke, pero eso no importa, ahora estaban llegando hacia dicho lugar.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Dijo Naruto cuando ya habían llegado al patio trasero.

-¿Qué les parece dividirnos?- Dijo Sai.

- Si, así ganamos tiempo, nos encontramos en la puerta en una hora.- Dijo Sasuke al instante.

La verdad, el patio trasero era bastante distinto al de la entrada. Había flores que lo adornaban, era todo verde, nada de cemento, pero el pasto estaba tan cuidado y corto que parecía liso como el cemento. Al igual que en la entrada, al costado había un bosque en el cual también se encontraban dos guardias custodiando. En el otro costado no había nada mas que flores, y hasta había un árbol que daba flores Sakura (la Sakura es una flor de color rosa muy linda que es originaria mas que nada de Japón y también es la flor nacional de ese país, de ahí el nombre de Sakura Haruno), en el medio del patio amplio y cuidado, había una hermosa fuente bastante grande que largaba agua cristalina, y en frente de ella había un banco de madera. Ellos no se habían fijado que Neji y Tenten estaban allí sentados. Detrás de la fuente no había nada más que flores y una muralla que indicaba que ya no era propiedad del salón.

-Bueno, pero no es que el lugar sea tan grande, yo creo que en menos de media hora¿no creen?- Dijo Naruto haciendo por fin un comentario inteligente.

-Si, el tiene razón. Dividámonos en parejas, yo e Ino, Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun.- Dijo Sai haciendo una pausa y mirando a Sasuke.- Tu iras solo, Sasuke-kun.- Hizo una sonrisa.

-No hay problema por mí. En menos de media hora nos encontramos aquí, en la puerta. Naruto y Hinata, vayan hacia detrás de la fuente, allí podría estar ella.- Dijo Sai mirándolos. Ambos asintieron y partieron al sitio indicado.

-Tu y yo vayamos hacia donde esta ese árbol de flores Sakura, Ino.- Dijo Sai.

-Entonces yo iré a echar un vistazo cerca de donde esta el bosque. Nos vemos aquí en veinte minutos como máximo.- Dijo Sasuke casi ordenándoles que no tardaran¿y es que cuanto podrían tardar en echar un pequeño vistazo?

-Bien Sasuke-kun, nos vemos, suerte.- Dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo y llendo con Sai hacia donde habían dicho.

Fue así como todos se dispusieron a partir a los respectivos lugares.

-------------------------------

Tenten y Neji estaban aun sentados, charlaban y se besaban a cada rato, hasta que Tenten paro de charlar repentinamente.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Le preguntaba Neji confundido con la cara de Tenten, quien estaba mirando hacia el costado.

-M-mira…- Le respondió Tenten señalando con el dedo a Naruto y Hinata que estaban caminando de la mano en dirección hacia detrás de la fuente, pasando a unos metros de ellos sin verlos, pero Tenten de casualidad se había movido y los había visto.

Neji miro y se sorprendió, y se puso un poco celoso, pero celos como los de hermanos mayores.

Tenten lo miro y tenía cara de pocos amigos, y teniendo miedo de que vaya a hacer algo, intento pararlo.

-Vayamos con ellos, tal vez estén saliendo como nosotros¿no es genial?- Decía Tenten con una sonrisa en su cara al ver la felicidad que Hinata tenia con Naruto, una felicidad distinta a la que solía tener.

Tenten le tomo la mano y le hizo una sonrisa demasiado tentadora para Neji, no se pudo contener y asedió.

-Esta bien, vayamos a preguntarles que hacen aquí.

Ambos se pararon de la mano y fueron, allí se encontraron las dos parejas.

-¡Hola Neji¿Qué estas haciendo? No sabia que estabas de novio con Tenten.- Dijo Naruto sonriendo amistosamente a su amigo.

-Yo tampoco sabía que salías con mi prima menor.- Dijo Neji con cara de pocos amigos, pese a que antes se había contenido con la sonrisa de Tenten.

-N-neji-kun… Esto… Naruto-kun y yo…- Hinata fue interrumpida por el rubio.- ¡¡SALIMOS¡¡Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo sensacional que es Hinata!!

-¡Que bien¡Nosotros también salimos!- Dijo Tenten muy feliz por su amiga.

-¿E-en serio?- Dijo Hinata bastante sorprendida por la noticia.

-Si, y tu Hinata, no se que se te cruzo por la cabeza pero- Neji fue interrumpido por una morocha- ¡Se ven muy felices¿No crees Neji-kun…?- La morocha le hizo una cara irresistible para el, y se digno a contestar embobado por los encantos de su nueva novia.

-Tienes razón, cuídala.- Dijo Neji mirando a Naruto.

-No te preocupes, lo haré.- Dijo Naruto muy convencido de lo que le respondía.

-En fin¿que estaban haciendo por aquí ustedes dos?- Pregunto Tenten confusa.

-Es una larga historia Tenten-chan… ¿nos acompañan mientras les explicamos?- Le respondió Hinata.

-Bien, vamos.- Dijo Neji.

Los cuatro iban caminando mientras Hinata y Naruto les explicaban lo sucedido, dejándolos sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, demasiado inusual. De todas maneras Sakura era una persona muy querida por Tenten, y ella convenció a Neji de ayudar a buscarla. Así fue como ahora se sumaron Neji y Tenten en la búsqueda de la joven que por cierto, aun no dejaba rastros de vida.

----------------------

Sai e Ino por otro lado buscaban en los alrededores del lugar donde estaban esas flores llamadas Sakura, y aun no la encontraban, Ino ya empezaba a inquietarse, después de todo, ellas eran como hermanas.

-"Esta vez te pasaste, Sakura…"- Pensaba Ino mientras caminaba con Sai, muy inquietada por dentro.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Le dijo Sai serio como siempre al ver la cara de su novia.

- Nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Le respondió Ino haciendo una sonrisa bastante forzada y falsa para no preocupar a su novio.

-No hace falta que sonrías falsamente.- Le dijo Sai dándose cuenta de su sonrisa falsa, pues el era mas que un experto en este asunto de las sonrisas falsas.

-Tienes razón…- Dijo Ino agachando la cabeza.- Estoy tan preocupada por ella… -Una lagrima salio de sus ojos.

-Realmente la quieres, no te preocupes, la encontraremos, debe estar bien.- Dijo Sai intentando contenerla.

-¡No digas eso¿¡Que hacemos si le paso alg…-Ino fue interrumpida por un choque entre los labios de ella y los de un chico morocho y serio llamado Sai, quien hizo esto para tranquilizarla antes de que colapse.

Ella correspondió el tierno y calido beso que el le había dado… y se separo de el luego de unos segundos, aun estando sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro. El le seco las lágrimas y la calmo.

-No llores, te prometo que la encontraremos…- Dijo Sai sonriendo sinceramente, por primera vez lo había hecho sinceramente.

Ella le dio una sonrisa que demostraba estar mas tranquila y ambos siguieron caminando de la mano, echando un vistazo.

-------------------------------

Sasuke se encontraba caminando por los alrededores del bosque, desde afuera. Como no la veía, tuvo que preguntarle a los guardias si la habían visto.

-Discúlpenme¿no vieron a una chica rondando por aquí?- Pregunto a uno de los guardias grandotes de aspecto poco amigable que se encontraban custodiando.

-¿Cómo era esa chica?- Le respondió el guardia con su voz ronca.

-Veamos, media como 1,62 como mucho, cabello rosa, ojos verdes, en fin, bastante bonita.

-Creo que he visto una chica con esa descripción, estaba con cara de pocos amigos por aquí rondando, pero después no se donde estaba.

-¿Están seguros?- Le pregunto Sasuke inquietado, al fin encontraba una pista.

-Claro, pero solo la vi unos instantes y luego desapareció, no se donde pueda estar.

-¿Es posible que se haya metido a ese bosque?- Cada vez mas intrigado Sasuke.

-No lo creo, estamos aquí mirando.

-Pero, el lugar es amplio, dos de ustedes no bastan para que nadie entre.

El guardia comenzaba a enojarse. No le gustaba que cuestionaran sus servicios.

-Escúchame niñito, nosotros no estamos aquí para que vengan a molestarnos con estupideces, mejor lárgate.- Le dijo uno de ellos con cara de enojado, tenían un humor muy malo.

-Adiós.- Sasuke se digno a irse antes de atraer problemas.

---------------------

Ya todos estaban esperando a Sasuke en la entrada, tal vez traía noticias.

-¿Sabes algo?- Pregunto Tenten.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Bueno, en fin, no importa.- Dijo ya harto.- Si, se algo que podría servir.

-Déjate de rodeos y habla gay.- Le dijo Naruto, mas Sasuke lo ignoro.

-Los guardias de allí me dijeron que podrían haberla visto, pero que de un minuto para el otro la perdieron de vista. No quisieron ayudarme porque tienen un humor de perros.

-Puede estar en el bosque entonces.- Dijo Neji.

-Es extraño¿para que se metería allí?- Dijo algo confusa mirando al bosque Tenten.

-¿Tu que opinas Ino?- Pregunto Sasuke mirando la rubia, todos la miraban. Era la que mejor la conocía.

-Es posible.-Dijo pensativa la rubia.- Cuando éramos mas pequeñas una vez peleamos de manera fea y se enojo mucho. Desapareció de un momento para el otro. Sus padres y los míos la buscaron por todos lados hasta que la encontraron en una plaza llena de árboles. Después de eso, nos reconciliamos, y yo le pregunte, por que había ido hasta allí a esconderse. Me respondió algo que nunca olvidare.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaron todos.

-Me dijo… "¿Sabes Ino? Cuando una persona esta demasiado triste y a la vez enojada lo primero que hace después de llorar y estar sola un rato es buscar consuelo o con que descargarse, pero yo no soy capaz de hacer eso… me quedo sola en un lugar apartado de todos para no pasarle mi tristeza y enojo a otros hasta que se me pase."

Todos se quedaron mirándola un rato y reflexionando.

-Entonces, según lo que dijiste, ella debe estar allí, es el único lugar donde nadie molesta.- Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Pero como hizo para entrar allí? Están esos dos guardias enormes cuidando que nadie entre.- Dijo Ino.

-Serán enormes pero tienen cara de estupidos. Seguro que ella se escabullo adentro en un momento de distracción de ellos.- Dijo Sasuke respondiendo.

-¿Será lo correcto molestarla…? Ino-chan dijo que le gusta estar sola cuando se enoja así…- Dijo Hinata en voz baja.

-Claro que debemos ir, puede pasarle algo ahí sola.- Dijo Neji.

-Tienen razón, vamos a meternos en ese bosque a buscarla, primero hay que pensar como haremos.- Dijo Sai.

Empezaron a pensar en que hacer todos juntos.

------------------------------

-Estupido Sasuke, estupido, estupido ¡¡ESTUPIDO!!- Se repetía así misma una chica de cabello rosa sentada detrás de un árbol, adentro del enorme bosque y en la oscuridad.

De repente sintió que una mano le toco el hombro…

**¿Y bien, les gusto? Espero haberlos dejado a todos sastifechos en este episodio. Mmmm al fin aparecio Sakura... mmmm... que intriga... que pasara... como haran los chicos para meterse en el bosque con esos gigantes vigilando... y de quien sera la mano que la toco a Sakura.. kukuku que intriga que intrigaaa**

**XD Nos vemos en el proximo episodio de El baile colegial.**

**Saludos! Si no me dejan reviews no hay capitulo XD **


	5. Una pesadilla convertida en sueño

**Hooooolaaaaaaaa cuanto tiempo gente! ¿Me extrañaron?? Yo si! es que, saben que paso, que tuvieron que formatearme la pc y desde entonces paso mucho tiempo sin usarla, y despues los examenes... bueno ahora si lo pude hacer y al capitulo 5 y lo hice mas largo que los otros. Ya no falta demasiado para que se termine el fic. Los dejo y espero que lean Nos vemos al final del capitulo XD**

**El baile colegial.**

**Capitulo 5: Una pesadilla convertida en sueño.**

Sakura se dio vuelta enseguida al sentir el tacto de una mano posada en su hombro. Logro visualizar a un joven alto y apuesto con un smoking como el de los otros jóvenes,

(La verdad casi todos los chicos tenían el mismo color de smoking y eran todos parecidos) cabello castaño y ojos de color verde, tal vez un poco mas claros que los de Sakura, y piel blanca igual a la de Sasuke. Tenia un buen cuerpo, se podía notar a simple vista, bastante parecido a Sasuke en físico de hecho.

Rápidamente Sakura se corrió de su mano y se levanto asustada.

-Tranquila… no voy a matarte si de eso tienes miedo.- Le decía el joven desconocido a Sakura sonriéndole de una manera extrañamente amistosa.

-¿Quién eres?- Le contesto la joven desconfiada y una distancia considerablemente lejos de la de el por miedo.

-Me llamo Eizo, te vi entrar a este bosque y pensé que podría ser peligroso así que también me metí para ver que hacías.- Le dijo en tono demasiado amistoso el apuesto joven.

-¿Por qué no me delataste? Digo, así hubiese sido menos peligroso para mi, ¿verdad?- Definitivamente Sakura estaba muy desconfiada de el. Se refería a el de manera seria.

-Eso solo te metería en problemas, mejor me metí para ayudarte.

-Oh, que bondadoso, ¿no?

-En vez de hacerte la ruda deberías agradecer que no te haya delatado, podrías estar en serios problemas si los maestros se enterasen de lo que hiciste.

-De acuerdo, te lo agradezco profundamente, ahora déjame tranquila, ¿quieres?

Ella se dio vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de el y comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás, pero sintió que este la seguía por detrás y se dio vuelta al instante.

-¿¡Que quieres?!- Le grito ella enojada.

-Que me agradezcas el favor de no decirle a nadie.

-Ya te lo agradecí, ¿esta bien? Gracias, gracias, gracias ¡GRACIAS! ¿Feliz?

-Lo siento pero yo pensaba en otra manera de agradecérmelo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?- A Sakura comenzaba a intimidarle la manera en la que el la miraba, cada vez mas serio.

-Pensaba más en un beso.

-¿Qué dijiste? Tu estas loco, mejor vete. Delátame si quieres, poco me importa en estos momentos.

-No quiero hacer eso. Entiendo que estés de mal humor por tus problemas pero a mi no me interesa realmente.

-A mi tampoco me interesa lo que tu quieras. Así que aléjate, no me agrada la forma en que me miras.

-Solo será un beso inocente…- Eizo se acerco a ella para besarla, abrazarla, quien sabe que era lo que quería, pero ella lo empujo en forma de defensa.

-¡Oye que haces!

-Hey, tranquila… tu sabes que me deseas…

-¿¡Que estas diciendo?! En estos momentos solo deseo que te vayas ¡pervertido!

-Oye… tu eres una chica demasiado bonita para estar solita en la oscuridad...- Le decía sonriéndole de forma "pervertida" y volviéndose a acercar.

La tomo por los brazos aprisionándola contra el árbol que estaba detrás de ella de una manera muy brusca y fuerte, no se podía mover. El muy asqueroso le lamió la cara y luego fue bajando sus labios hasta el pecho, pero paro allí ya que el escote de Sakura le impedía seguir.

-¡¡Suéltame!!- Sakura gritaba todo lo que podía pero nadie la oía ya que estaba demasiado lejos de las personas, se había metido muy adentro del bosque, y el la había seguido.-Por favor suéltame…- Una lagrima cayo de los ojos de Sakura porque estaba muy asustada y no sabia que hacer.

-Silencio… te va a agradar…- Comenzó a quitarle el vestido, le bajaba el escote poco a poco. Parecía disfrutar ver el sufrimiento de ella, y no parecía ser la primera vez que lo hacia. Estaba totalmente demente.

En un momento de desesperación, ella, y de sabe Dios que fuerzas utilizo, le dio una patada en los testículos. El la aprisionaba demasiado y eso no le permitía moverse, pero digamos que el miedo la hizo utilizar todas sus fuerzas para golpearle… bajo.

El cayo al suelo y grito, realmente le había dolido. Bien merecido.

Ella salio corriendo asustada sin dudarlo en los adentros del bosque, así seria más difícil que la encontrara. Si volvía a la fiesta, la vería mejor y la atraparía y nadie se enteraría.

Eizo se levanto del suelo mas enojado que nunca por lo que le había hecho. Decidió ir a buscarla en los adentros del bosque para terminar lo que comenzó y matarla, por la rabia.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz corazoncito…- Se repetía así mismo mientras la buscaba.

Ella seguía corriendo asustada.

--

Por otro lado, los chicos y las tres chicas ya habían decidido que hacer para meterse.

-Entonces Sasuke será el único que se meterá.- Dijo Naruto.

-Efectivamente, el es el que la quiere encontrar más que nadie y el que tiene que hablar con ella.- Respondió Neji.

-Entonces nosotros los distraemos mientras el se mete.- Le agrego Ino.

-Espero que funcione.- Dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes, funcionara.- Le respondió Tenten amistosamente.

Fueron todos a donde estaban los guardias, pero para distraerlos a ambos a la vez, se dividieron. Tenten, Hinata e Ino, fueron con el que estaba a la derecha, y Sai, Neji, y Naruto fueron al de la izquierda. Cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente distraídos, le harían una seña a Sasuke que estaba atrás de la fuente para que se meta rápido.

Las tres jóvenes se acercaron al tipo con cara de súper macho estupido.

-Ho-hola señor…- Le decía Hinata al tipo.

-¿Qué quieren?- Respondió el.

-¿No ha visto por aquí tampones?- Tenten tuvo que decir lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza antes de que las descubriera.

-¿Qué…?- Le respondió el tipo con cara de no saber de que hablaba.

Las otras dos la miraron con cara de "¿Por qué mierda le tuviste que decir esooo? De todas formas tenían que improvisar así que ellas siguieron.

-B-bueno, vera, es que mi amiga Hinata esta menstruando y… y… ¡Se le cayo la caja de tampones por aquí!- Hinata miro a Ino con cara de "WTF?".

-Eh-ehmmm yo, si, se me cayo por aquí m-mi caja de tamp… tampones ¬¬- Hinata miro con una gota en la cabeza a Ino por haberla tirado al frente a ella.

-¿Me están bromeando? Niñas, no puedo perder el tiempo con ustedes, así que no me tomen el pelo.- Dijo el tipo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡NO, claro que no le estamos tomando el pelo señor! Vera, es que Hinata, es una chica muy irregular y uno nunca sabe cuando le va a venir la menstruación, y también es tan tonta que perdió los tampones del bolso y se le cayeron por aquí.- Le dijo Tenten al hombre antes de que las echara.

Hinata ya no sabia ni donde meterse, la estaban poniendo en una situación… pero todo sea por Sakura XD.

-¡Si señor, por favor, ayúdenos a buscar los tampones de esta tonta!- Grito Ino al señor.

-Ya, esta bien, tal vez estén por aquí tirados, busquemos los tampones de su amiga.- El iluso se agacho a buscar la caja inexistente y las otras tres también se agacharon a buscar la supuesta caja.

--

Los otros tres estaban acercándose al otro tipo.

-Hola, como esta.- Dijo Sai sonriéndole falsamente al hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan?- Respondió con su voz ronca.

-Bueno… ¿Ve a ese chico rubio que esta al lado suyo?- Dijo Neji despacio y señalando a Naruto, quien estaba queriendo atrapar una mariposa…

-¿El inmaduro que esta intentando atrapar la mariposa?

- Exacto, como vera… tiene problemitas.

-¿Qué clase de problemitas?

-Usted sabe… de la cabeza…- Decía Neji dudando si el matón era igual o mas estupido que Naruto.

-Si… ya lo veo.- Dijo el hombre mirando a Naruto, haciendo cara de tenerle lastima.

-Necesitamos que nos ayude.- Dijo Sai.

-¿Qué necesitan?

-Bien… vera, el doctor dijo que si volvía a perseguir mariposas, lo golpeemos.-Decía Neji mirando a Sai con complicidad.

-No crean que lo golpeare, no se que clase de doctor sea ese, pero si hago eso me echan del trabajo.- Respondió el hombre serio.-Háganlo ustedes, no se por que me piden esto.

-Por favor señor, hágalo, mírelo, ¿no le da un poco de lastima el infeliz? Nosotros no somos capaces de golpearlo, pero es por su bien.- Dijo Neji al azar.

-Nosotros lo conocemos de siempre y nos dolería hacerle algo así.- Prosiguió Sai.

El hombre volvió a mirar a Naruto con cara de pena.

-De acuerdo, lo haré. Solo porque el chico me da lastima.

El gran matón se acerco a Naruto, este se percato y no entendía nada, luego vio la cara de sus dos amigos y lo entendió todo: Lo habían utilizado de distracción.

Iba a salir corriendo, pero por el bien de Sakura, se quedo a ser golpeado por el hombre.

Ya ambos estaban distraídos, era hora de que Sasuke se apresurara a correr y adentrarse en la oscuridad mientras pudiese.

Así lo hizo, con su gran agilidad y destreza no tardo ni segundos en estar dentro sin levantar una sola sospecha.

--

Allí estaba Sakura, recuperando el aliento detrás de un árbol. Procurando hacer puro silencio para que aquel enfermo no la encontrara, se aguanto las ganas de llorar y gritar.

Se sentó en el suelo delicadamente procurando no hacer alboroto con las hojas y las rocas en el suelo.

Miro sus pies y se dio cuenta de lo lastimado que estaban, aparentemente cuando iba corriendo se le salieron las sandalias, pero el miedo no la hizo reaccionar en el momento, tampoco se había dado cuenta de los heridos que estaban sus pies por correr desnudos por el bosque con todas las rocas y ramas que hay en la tierra.

Entonces empezaron a sangrar. Cuando recobro el aliento un poco, comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en ambos pies y sangraban.

Intento levantarse para seguir hasta llegar a una carretera cercana o algo pero definitivamente no pudo, ya no podía correr y apenas si podía caminar.

-"Si sigo así… definitivamente se van a infectar por la suciedad… y la sangre… dios…"- Pensaba Sakura en sus adentros, detrás del gran árbol.-"Supongo que debo quedarme aquí a esperar lo peor… no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… me va a encontrar…"

En esa dirección iba Eizo silenciosamente para que ella no lo escuchase, pronto llegaría a donde se escondía. "Maldita perra, veras lo bien que la pasaras conmigo rosadita bonita…" se repetía una y otra vez así mismo, como si fuese necesario recordárselo todo el tiempo.

--

-¿Dónde diablos estarás, Sakura?- Se preguntaba Sasuke mas preocupado que enojado mientras caminaba por el bosque, cuando de repente en sus descuidos tropezó con un objeto.

-Mierda.- Se levanto del suelo y cuando miro al suelo para ver cual era el estupido objeto, se sorprendió al ver una sandalia extrañamente conocida.

-¿Y esto?- Se pregunto mientras la tomaba con sus manos y la ponía en frente de sus ojos.- Me suena… en algún lado la vi…- De repente le vino como un flash a la mente de cuando entro al salón por primera vez y vio a Sakura con sus amigas, estaba vestida con unas sandalias blancas, muy parecidas a esas.- ¿Por qué diablos iba a quitarse sus sandalias? Esto no me suena nada bien… mejor me apuro a encontrarla.

--

Sakura estaba por perder la conciencia, se sentía muy débil después de haber corrido tanto, además de que Eizo la sujeto muy fuerte anteriormente y el cuerpo le quedo muy adolorido, esto sin contar sus pobres pies todos desangrados, al parecer se los había cortado con algo muy filoso.

Hacia todo lo posible para mantener la mente lucida y estar atenta. Tenía una piedra afilada en la mano derecha para prevenirse, pero sabía que no le serviría de mucho.

Todo su vestido estaba rasgado y sucio, su cabello desordenado, pero a ella que mas le daba, estaba segura de que esta vez no safaria. Si se salvaba de ese loco, igual quedaría muy mal, sabia que la violaría y… ¡Ya basta! No quiso pensar mas en eso.

Entonces le vino a la mente el rostro de Sasuke y una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios, junto con una lagrima deslizándose sobre su rostro.

-Sasuke… a pesar de todo… daría lo que fuese por volver a ver tu rostro.- De repente empezó a sentir que alguien se acercaba, y se puso muy nerviosa, preparo la piedra que tenia en la mano, pero en vez de ponerla en guardia, la escondió debajo de las piernas.

-Ahí estas preciosa.

-Por favor no tienes que hacer esto…- Decía Sakura de manera suave, intentando conservar la calma para intentarlo convencer de que la dejase en paz.

-Eso nunca. No dejo que una mujer me humille así.

-Discúlpame, en serio es que, me agarro un ataque de miedo.

-¿Ah si…?- Rió el chico.- ¿Acaso crees que me importa un bledo? Aquí la cuestión es que nunca dejo pasar una cosa de estas, además…- Dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.- tenemos un asunto pendiente, mi amor…

Sakura procuro no hacer nada brusco y se quedo quieta.

-Bueno, pues… yo puedo darte lo que tú quieres, sabes…- Ella comenzó a hablar de una manera muy seductora y comenzó a tocar la pierna del joven. El no la paro, mas bien la miraba con cara de querer devorarla, pero en otro sentido.

-¿A que te refieres…? Espero que no sea algún truquito porque no sabes lo que te haría si llegas a hacerme eso.

-Es que… estuve pensándolo… y tu eres demasiado sexy… no se como no quise darte aquel besito…- Sakura hacia una cara irresistible para el y para cualquier otro chico, una cara que ella nunca había mostrado, pero esta era una situación de vida o muerte y solo de ella dependía como terminara todo.-Vamos… no seas timidito… acércate ahora mismo…- Ella lo atraía suavemente hacia su boca.

El rodeo sus brazos hacia su cintura. Ya casi la besaba.

-"Es el momento perfecto"

Un grito de dolor se oyó por todo el bosque.

-¿¡Pero que mierda hiciste, maldita perra?!

-Pues… obviamente te inserte una piedra en la pierna.

-Te lo advertí maldita… ¡Ahora veras de lo que puedo ser capaz!

Sakura se levanto del suelo, haciendo caso omiso al dolor de sus malditos pies y rengueando intento correr.

-Maldita sea… no puedo…- Decía Sakura mientras hacia lo que podía por mantenerse en pie.

Eizo se saco la piedra de la pierna y la tiro al suelo, levantándose como pudo y saliendo a por ella.

Llego hacia ella y la tomo tan fuerte del brazo que la hizo gritar.

-¡SUELTAME, QUE NO VES QUE NADA GANAS HACIENDO ESTO! ¡YA DEJAME…!

El la tiro al suelo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Ella dio un grito tan grande que este si que se escucho por todo el bosque, o al menos llego a escucharse a donde estaba Sasuke.

--

-¿Pero que fue ese grito?- Dijo Sasuke muy serio.- ¡Diablos, creo que es Sakura!

Fue corriendo en la dirección a donde había escuchado el grito de la joven, esto no estaba nada bien.

--

Eizo le abrió el vestido descubriendo su sostén y su vientre, entonces se acerco a su cara y comenzó a lamerle de manera muy hambrienta sus cachetes de la cara.

Ella lo mordió apresuradamente y en el descuido de Eizo ella se arrastro lo mas que pudo con sus brazos ya que no pudo levantarse a tiempo, porque el la tomo de las piernas deteniéndola y la arrastro hacia el bruscamente, pero ella tomo una rama en el suelo y le dio en la espalda, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y soltándola.

Ella aprovechó la distracción y como pudo se levanto rengueando unos metros lejos sin parar, pero no llego a mucho ya que estaba muy mal y se cayo al suelo por haber tropezado con una piedra enorme, que en su apuro no había siquiera percatado.

Del dolor que le había provocado la caída, se levanto un poco haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano con sus manos y cerro los ojos fuertemente haciendo visible el malestar que sentía y el cansancio que llevaba.

No logro mucho haciendo todo ese esfuerzo, Eizo ya se había levantado del suelo y mucho mas enojado que antes la jalo del cabello tan fuerte que la hizo llorar y levantarse de la tierra hacia donde el estaba.

-Ahora si veras lo que es bueno.

La tiro al suelo de una manera muy bruta y muy fuerte haciendo que casi pierda la conciencia por un golpe en la cabeza que gracias a Dios no la llevo a grandes complicaciones, pues lo que menos podía hacer en estos momentos era desmayarse y quedarse ahí tirada mientras la violaban, aunque la verdad en estos momentos a Sakura como que se le nublaba la vista por el golpe y sentía como que no podía moverse, se sentía como las personas que hace días que no pueden dormir y que cuando están por dormir se les nubla la vista y aunque quieran sus cuerpos no les permiten levantarse y mas bien los obligan a descansar, haciendo que también escuchen mal.

Los ojos de la hermosa doncella se entrecerraban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse abiertos.

Eizo nuevamente se coloco sobre Sakura, esta vez no queriendo hacer demasiado rollo en el tema y queriendo ir al grano, termino de abrir su vestido descubriendo ahora sus bragas y sus perfectas piernas.

Sakura ya no se movía porque no podía hacerlo y casi no sabia que pasaba- "Ya… no puedo… esto… es… todo lo que pude huir… adiós mama… adiós amigas… adiós Sasuke…"- Sakura ya estaba resignada a aceptar lo que venia y sabia que no llegaba a mas. Ya no estaba en condiciones de correr y en cualquier momento perdía la conciencia y sabía que no despertaría jamás.

"¡PAF!" Casi ya desmayada sintió un golpe y se dio cuenta de que Eizo ya no intentaba quitarle las bragas y que el golpe se lo habían dado a el, pues observo un bulto en el suelo, que al parecer era Eizo desmayado.

Una figura borrosa se arrodillo a su lado y una voz irreconocible por su estado le decía cosas que apenas si podía distinguir.

"¿¡Estas bien?!"- Era lo único que entendía.

Luego comenzó a sacudirla para que se manteniese despierta. Ella aun mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos. Su golpe en la cabeza había sido realmente duro. Cerraba los ojos y no volvería a abrirlos.

Luego sintió que se elevaba del suelo, el la estaba levantando.

No entendía nada. Cerró los ojos porque ya no podía tenerlos mas abiertos.

Pasaron varios minutos, quizás horas. Sintió el calor del fuego a su lado y el saco de un smoking la cubría.

Quiso levantarse, pero le costo bastante, su cabeza dolía como mil demonios y tenia dolores en el cuerpo, moretones, lo que sea, mejor no se quiso fijar.

No pudo ponerse en pie y se quedo sentada. Toco su cabeza y noto que una tela la cubría, al parecer la habían vendado con tela.

Sus pies estaban limpios y también vendados con tela de alguna camisa o algo así.

Su vestido estaba todo abierto, destruido, pero alguien se lo había enrollado y atado en su cintura como una pollera, y en la parte de arriba tenia el saco anteriormente mencionado.

Le dolía todo y se sentía totalmente débil.

-¿Dónde estoy…?- Dijo con una mano en su cabeza en gesto de que le dolía, o le daba vueltas aun el golpe. Miro a su alrededor, y estaba en un estilo de cueva, con una fogata en el medio.-¿Qué diablos fue lo que me paso?- No podía recordar, y de repente le dio una puntada de dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza y cerro los ojos, en ese momento le vino en tal vez microsegundos imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido, y lo recordó todo, Eizo, cuando la jalo del cabello, cuando se golpeo la cabeza, cuando alguien la salvo… alguien… ¿Quién…?

Debía averiguarlo. Se apoyo contra la pared para ayudarse a levantarse. Logro, después de unos minutos, caminar sin marearse.

Salio de la "cueva" o lo que sea donde estaba, y vio a una persona, aparentemente un chico, sentado de espaldas unos metros mas adelante. Le era extrañamente conocido, asi que debía hablar con el, y se acerco. Pero cuando logro divisar la forma y el color de su cabello, el color de su cuello y de su espalda desnuda sin la camisa, esos músculos, esa manera de sentarse… se paro en seco.

El no había notado su presencia, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, mirando el cielo, serio como siempre.

-¿S-sasuke-kun…?- Dijo ella sorprendida de verlo, después de todo lo que había pasado.

El se dio vuelta al instante y se paro.

-No deberías levantarte, Sakura, tu no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue mantenerte viva.

-¿Mantenerme viva…?

-Te hubiese llevado de regreso a la fiesta para dar aviso a los maestros y que te llevaran a un hospital, pero estábamos muy lejos y estabas muy mal, no resistirías tanto. Tenia que hacer algo para que te recuperaras, curarte. Busque un refugio o algo donde vendarte, y utilice mi propia camisa. También te limpie los pies porque si se infectaban podrían traerte problemas mayores, y los cure.

Sakura corrió su mirada y se puso seria, sorprendida, es que… ¿Había hecho todo eso por ella?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le dijo seria.

-¿Hubieses preferido morir?

-No…

-Entonces no hagas preguntas ilógicas y acuéstate, porque tendremos que volver.- Le respondió muy serio

El se dio vuelta, es que no sabia que decirle, pero ella se acerco muy despacio hacia donde estaba el, y a centímetros de su espalda bajo la mirada.

-Sasuke-kun… se que estas enojado… lo que hiciste por mi fue realmente… te debo la vida sabes…-Hizo una leve sonrisa y una lagrima le cayo de los ojos, Sasuke estaba callado y no se dio vuelta.-Me iba a violar y todo fue mi culpa, yo fui una idiota al entrar aquí así y realmente estaba enojada contigo, me sentí muy mal por lo que me dijiste, yo solo quería huir de la realidad y estar sola… tenia que sacar todo eso de mi… porque yo te amo sabes…-Ella no podía creer que lo había confesado tan así.- ¡Te amo y no se que haría si tu…!

-Cállate.- Interrumpió Sasuke antes de hacerla terminar. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y el se dio vuelta rápidamente. La tomo por la cintura suavemente y agacho su cabeza en dirección a la suya, cerró sus ojos y ella aun los mantenía abiertos, pero no se resistió. El choco su cuerpo con el de ella y sus labios se encontraron en una interminable dulzura y paz que hizo olvidarles sus diferencias, su anterior pelea, todo lo sucedido, porque ahora solo el presente importaba para ellos, el tiempo en ese beso se detuvo como si de algo mágico se tratase, como si de una hazaña al fin, después de tantos años, hubieran logrado.

El silencio cubrió los odios de Sakura, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro y simplemente se dejo llevar. Se sentía única. Protegida. Que con el tomándola así de la cintura, nada podría pasarle. Rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de su Sasuke-kun y cerro sus ojos en una espera de que ese hermoso beso nunca se terminara… su dolor en el cuerpo ya no se sentía, su cabeza no le daba vueltas y sus pies parecían flotar… lo único que le hacia muchas cosquillas era su estomago, porque estaba tan enamorada de el que podría congelar el tiempo solo para ellos. Una sonrisa sin romper el bello beso salio de su rostro.

Todo para el se había congelado. Sentía que ella era suya y que esa situación le pertenecía y se sentía tan superior que la atrajo aun mas a su cuerpo porque queria protegerla, "ese idiota de Eizo… era un idiota si creía que podía hacerte daño y salir impune…" pensaba a cada rato, sin dejar ese beso apasionado, sentía que no quería soltarla, que no podía. Tan hermosa, parecía tan frágil, tan dependiente de el en ese momento.

Ella se abalanzo abrazada de el al suelo y el se cayo de espaldas con ella arriba, y ese besito inocente se transformo en algo mas pícaro y de confianza, algo que los hizo jugar con sus lenguas, y no paraba, no se querían separar… el, que tenia su mano apoyada la espalda suave de ella, la bajo suavemente hasta recorrer todo lo que pudo de sus piernas…

**Conclusion de este capitulo: Eizo que era el malo al final fue el que peor la termino pasando pobrecito, ¿no les dio lastima? XD Ha sido pateado, mordido, aplastado por ramas, cortado con una roca, y vayan a saber que fue lo que le hizo Sasuke XD porque a eso no lo mencione en este episodio, pero supongo que en el proximo eso se sabra. Y si no esperen y quedense con la duda... **

**Bueno no me van a decir que este episodio no fue en parte romantico! **

**La pregunta del millon: ¿Que va a pasar con Sakura y Sasuke? ¿Que mierda le paso a Eizo? Veanlo en el proximo episodio de EL BAILE COLEGIAL :D**


	6. Debemos irnos

**¡Aloha! ¿Me extrañaron queridos lectores? Muchos me han agregado este fic como favorito y me han mandado mensajes pidiendo que lo siga escribiendo. Bien, no tengo excusas para lo que hice. Es decir, lo deje mucho tiempo. Ya cumpli 16 años, deberia haberlo terminado hace muchisimo, pero por falta de inspiracion, o quizas por miedo a decepcionarlos a todos con este capitulo, no lo hice, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo ya. Quiero terminarlo. Espero que sean capaces de perdonar mi tardanza... hice esto lo mejor que pude, lo digo con el corazon. Creo que no falta mas de un capitulo por terminar. Es que lo deje casi al final, no me faltaba mucho cuando decidi que no queria seguir escribiendo. **

**Al final de este capitulo deje un comentario.  
**

**El baile colegial.**

**Capitulo 6: Debemos irnos.**

Pero el sabia muy bien que eso no estaba nada bien, pues las cosas se le podrían ir de las manos y el respeto ante todo. El es un hombre, ella una mujer, ambos estaban solos en medio de un bosque desolado. Quería poseerla, nunca le había pasado algo así, nunca había sentido algo similar… su cuerpo le pedía cosas a gritos, pero el tuvo que detenerlo. Ella era joven y además inocente, nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie, el debía respetarla, respetar su cuerpo, esas cosas se hacen cuando uno esta preparado, y el no quería lastimarla, Dios ¡Tenia tanto miedo de lastimarla! Se veía tan frágil, tan… tan… no se podía explicar. Después de todo ambos tenían solo 15 años, bueno, el casi 16, ¿pero que diferencia había?

Tuvieron que parar para respirar, se hubiesen muerto asfixiados… y sabían a que iba a llevar todo si no se median en lo que hacían.

El la dejo suavemente a su lado y ella se recostó sobre su brazo musculoso abrazándola. Ambos miraban la luna radiante que los iluminaba desde el suelo verde.

-Nunca ninguna chica se había atrevido a enfrentarme como tú lo hiciste Sakura… Después de verte por primera vez… de alguna manera me gustaste, no eres como las demás. Debía encontrarte y pedirte disculpas. Fui un estupido pero no hice lo que hice para lastimarte, yo soy así, frío, y a veces hago cosas que ni yo entiendo. Cuando te deje en la cueva inconsciente, y despertaste, no sabia que decirte, no me salían palabras bonitas ni nada, no sabia como pedir perdón. Entonces viniste tú, diciéndome todas esas cosas, queriéndome pedir disculpas y agradecerme cuando el que tendría que haber estado diciendo todas esas cosas era yo. Yo me quede callado y fui brusco en el momento porque no sabia que decir, pero tu fuiste tan calida, que cuando me dijiste "te amo" ya no pude escuchar mas porque sentía que me iba a derrumbar por dentro, y yo nunca me había sentido así con una chica… no pude resistir y tuve que besarte. No sabia como decirte lo mucho que lamentaba lo anterior, lo idiota que fui, y te bese, todo lo que te quería decir se transformo en un beso que para mi significo mucho.

Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa calida en sus labios, fijo a los ojos, no dijo nada, su miraba lo decía todo. Le agradecía, lo quería, le perdonaba su anterior pelea, todo.

-La verdad Sasuke-kun, debo serte sincera, nunca creí que de esos seductores labios que tienes podrían salir tales palabras. Nunca creí, que algún día podría llegar a estar abrazándote así… ¿tuvo que pasar algo tan horrible para que finalmente me besaras?

-Estas equivocada, porque nada malo sucedió, a pesar de los golpes que recibiste por parte de ese idiota. Por otra parte seguramente hubiera pasado igual porque la única razón por la que me había metido en este bosque fue para encontrarte y hablarte... tenia que encontrarte y aclarar las cosas, no podía dejarte ir así como así. Los Uchiha no huimos, enfrentamos y arreglamos.

-Mientras estaba allí, escondida, pensé mucho en todo, en lo que te había dicho, pensé que a pesar de eso hubiese sido lo mas bonito volverte a ver antes de morir, pensé en lo estupida que fui… actué tan como una niña.- Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron mirando de una manera muy dulce y profunda, hasta que Sakura hizo una mueca extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Sasuke al ver su cara de confundida.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Eizo? Sabes, estuve casi desmayada mientras me rescatabas y no recuerdo que sucedió con exactitud, solo recuerdo que llegaste y luego vi a Eizo tirado en el suelo.

-Con que se llama Eizo. Bien, peleamos. Fue difícil, pero lo deje inconsciente. Se que no murió, le tome el pulso.

-¿¡Eso quiere decir que anda caminando por el bosque y nosotros estamos aquí así como así?!- Sakura se exalto, le tenia mucho miedo a Eizo, después de lo que había pasado, estaba segura de no querer volver a esa situación JAMAS.

Sasuke, de manera extraña, sonrió tranquilamente como si no fuese la gran cosa y la miro fijo a los ojos. Vio que estaba exaltada así que la atrajo aun mas a su cuerpo y acerco sus labios a su oído y simplemente susurro -No te preocupes, yo no voy a dejar que ni el ni nadie te haga daño tonta.- Sakura se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar esa voz tan pacifica como perfecta de Sasuke.

-E-es que y-yo…- Una lagrima salio de sus ojos cuando recordó el momento en el que corría desesperadamente descalza por el bosque con el persiguiéndola.

Sasuke seco la lagrima con un dedo y acaricio su rostro deslizando su dedo hacia sus labios posándolo allí, para que no dijese nada.

-Sshhh, no digas nada… estamos tan lejos de allí y de la fiesta, en un lugar tan desconocido que probablemente ni siquiera logre rastrearnos. Ni el ni nadie. Estamos solos…- Decía mientras miraba sus labios tentándose a lo que quería, y suavemente besando sus labios de una manera muy delicada y despacio. Ella solo se quedo allí y también lo beso. Rodeo sus delgados brazos sobre su espalda, ambos estaban sentados sobre el suelo, y el también la abrazo.

Y es que ya no podían más. El intento contenerse pero le fue imposible abstenerse a tal mujer, a tal dulzura, a tal suavidad de piel, a esos labios, a esos ojos, a esos senos…

Ella también lo deseaba, estaba dispuesta a entregarse. No le importaba nada más. No le importaba lo que había pasado antes, con su caballero a su lado nada le podría pasar, todos los males desaparecían. Estaba lista, con ya casi 16 años, no importaba que perdiera su inocencia, pues sabia que estaba lista, que era con quien quería, que había llegado el tan esperado momento. Es decir, por que esperar hasta los treinta años, era el momento, y conocía a Sasuke tal vez mejor que nadie, con todos esos años de amarlo, sabía que Sasuke no esta para estupideces y si es algo serio, se juega hasta el final. No es de los que defraudan fácilmente ni de los que se dejan rendir. Es directo y frío y si estaba por hacer eso era porque realmente quería hacerlo y porque no la dejaría como "otra mas", como ya había sabido de las anécdotas de su primera vez de muchas de sus amigas, que se entregaron a alguien, y luego quedaron en el olvido, arrepintiéndose.

No, sabía que seria distinto. No quedaría en el olvido, tampoco se arrepentiría. Lo sabia, ¿Cómo podría una adolescente de unos casi 16 años saber lo que era correcto? Porque lo había sufrido toda su vida en secreto, toda su vida desde que lo vio por primera vez lo sufrió, sufrió que no la viera, que no le hablase… había aprendido a esperar y la espera valió la pena…

Sasuke no sabia realmente si lo que hacia estaba realmente bien o mal. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que la quería, que ella era ideal y que nunca la había visto.

El iba a respetarla, no la obligaría a nada, pero ella no se oponía demasiado. Separo sus labios de los de ella y la miro a los ojos. No dijo nada, pero su mirada se lo preguntaba.

-¿Estas segura…?- Dijo mirándola con una cara seria pero a la vez dulce.- No sientas que quiero obligarte, mas después de todo lo que sucedió, entenderé si no…- Sakura puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios callándolo.

-No digas mas… acércate… porque es mi decisión y es lo que deseo…- Sakura deslizo aquel dedo sobre el pecho de Sasuke de una manera muy lenta, seductora, suave, provocativa para el.

La tentación le pudo al muchacho y rápidamente sin pensarlo la acostó al suelo y se puso arriba de ella, respirando con su joven aliento sobre su rostro. Ella le sonrió pícaramente y el también hizo una sonrisa que decía "tu déjame a mi".

No queriendo lastimarla, quito el saco del smoking que el le había puesto antes de una manera muy suave y lo tiro al costado, luego quito el vestido que estaba enrollado en su cintura y también lo arrojo, quedando solo sus bragas y las vendas con las que la había curado.

Ella se ruborizo mucho, era la primera vez que un hombre la desnudaba así.

El observo un minuto su cuerpo detenidamente para grabárselo en la memoria para siempre y nunca olvidarlo.

Entonces Sakura comenzó lentamente a abrir el cierre de su cremallera, el la miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Ella bajo su pantalón hasta donde pudo y el termino de sacárselo, quedando de nuevo también sus boxers.

Ahora era el momento. Ambos habían quedado solo cubriendo sus partes más intimas, era cuestión de quitárselos. A pesar de que Sakura estaba decidida a hacerlo, se puso un poco nerviosa, pues claro, ¿quien no podría estarlo su primera vez?

El llevo su mano lentamente hacia sus bragas, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajarlas la miro esperando su aprobación. Tal vez ella ya había cambiado de opinión, quien sabe.

-No cambie mi decisión, definitivamente es lo que quiero hacer.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa calida al ver que el se había detenido en sus bragas.

El le sonrío pícaramente y lentamente comenzó a bajarlas.

-Prometo no lastimarte, seré lento y suave. No quiero hacer que tus moretones duelan más de lo que ya te deben doler y además…- Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Oye… los moretones y las heridas son lo de menos… lo que si va a doler será otra cosa… pero confío en ti.- Le sonrío.

Y comenzó. Fue lento y suave, pero eso no evito que le doliera. Ella cerró sus ojos y el dolor cada vez era menos. Pero seguía doliendo. No era como en las películas, que la pasan genial a pesar de ser vírgenes, pues no, esta es la vida real, y en la vida real todo tiene un precio. Si el precio a pagar por esto era el dolor, estaba dispuesta a pagar. ¿Y que? Si a pesar del dolor, estaba muy feliz de que su primera vez fuese con el chico que amaba. El estaba siendo muy cuidadoso, y gracias al amor que se tenían que todo fue más placentero… "Mi primera vez dolió como la mierda. Fue horrible."- Era lo que escuchaba decir de sus compañeras, pero a ellas les había dolido porque se arrepentían mientras lo hacían y fue horrible porque sabían que solo lo hacían porque creían que ya era hora. Sakura no lo hacia porque todas lo hacían, lo hacia por amor y no por parecer mas "cool". No se arrepentía. No le parecía horrible. El dolor desaparecía. Era algo hermoso, sentir el calor de sus cuerpos juntos, sus respiraciones, sus dedos entrelazados… era como un cuento de hadas.

Entonces el dejo de gemir, de moverse y se recostó a su lado abrazándola calidamente.

-Eres realmente maravillosa, Sakura. Creo que comienzo a entender mas esto del amor.- Le dijo el.

-Y yo creo que te amo más. Gracias por haber sido tan paciente conmigo… gracias por haberme tratado con esa suavidad. Esto es como un sueño…- Le respondió ella.

El la beso suavemente y ella cerro sus ojos algo cansada, y, abrazada a el sin sentir frío, se quedo dormida.

-Creo que te quiero… mucho…- Le susurro el en su oído, nunca expresaba sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento sintió la necesidad de decirlo… y ella aunque ya estaba dormida, sonrió y lo abrazo mas fuerte.

* * *

En otro punto de la historia, se encontraban los amigos de Sasuke y Sakura sentados en el suelo cerca de por donde había entrado Sasuke, esperando tranquilos, bueno, algunos mas que otros. Ino estaba por colapsar de la preocupación.

-¿¡Por que tardan tanto!?- Grito Ino bastante nerviosa.

-¡Oye, oye, no te preocupes, el gay volverá en cualquier momento con Sakura!- Le respondió Naruto a Ino con carisma, quien estaba al lado de Hinata.

-Es cierto, Ino-chan, no te preocupes mas, todo estará muy bien…- Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Esperen, pasaron mas de dos horas, lo correcto seria avisarle a los profesores.- Dijo Neji serio, quien estaba junto a Tenten.

-Bueno, tiene razón. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Agrego Sai.

-Nada.- Dijo Tenten con una expresión seria en su cara, y todos la miraron de repente sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo que nada? Podrían necesitar nuestra…- Ino fue interrumpida una vez mas por Tenten.

-Ino, mírame.- Ino la miro sorprendida y confundida.- Escúchame…- Le dijo una vez mas seria. Ino y todos los presentes miraban sin entender por que Tenten no quería ir a buscarlos.- No debemos buscarlos, ¿entiendes?

Ino pensó un rato. De repente levanto la cabeza sorprendida demostrando que entendía a que se refería… ¿Sasuke y Sakura podrían estar teniendo…? Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ino. Una sonrisa un tanto perversa… todos los chicos miraron a Tenten y a Ino asustados, nadie más menciono el tema, tenían miedo.

* * *

-Hey… Sakura… es hora de irnos antes de que comiencen a preocuparse y den aviso a los profesores…- Le decía Sasuke a Sakura mientras suavemente tocaba su frente para despertarla.

Ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos al sentir la ronca pero dulce voz de Sasuke, el la miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa y la beso suavemente en forma de darle los "buenos días", aunque en realidad era bastante de noche aun…

Sakura de repente recordó a sus amigas Hinata, Ino y Tenten, y supuso que todas estarían como locas.

-¡Oh Dios! Me había olvidado completamente de que nadie sabia donde estábamos… ¡Van a matarme por preocuparlas así!

-En realidad ya saben donde estamos… Todos me ayudaron a entrar… tus amigas y los míos. Estaban muy preocupados por ti, todos, Neji, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten e Ino. Te buscamos por todos lados… al suponer que estabas aquí, me ayudaron a entrar sin ser visto por los que custodiaban.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no podía creer como los había hecho volver locos a todos.

-¿Cómo… en serio… todos hicieron eso por mi? Oh Dios… cuanto lo siento… No se como pude hacerles esto… Mejor volvamos, les debo una disculpa a todos.

-Si, tienes razón… será mejor que volvamos antes de que se preocupen demasiado y delaten que estamos aquí.

Ambos se vistieron, bueno, en realidad solo Sasuke, ella se cubrió con la camisa y saco de el. Se dispusieron a ir camino a la fiesta. En cuanto llegaran y hablaran con sus amigos se irían a sus casas antes de que alguien mas los viera semidesnudos y se diera cuenta de que había sucedido algo extraño.

Estaban por irse, cuando de repente a Sakura le vino a la mente la imagen de Eizo.

-¿Sasuke…?- Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.-¿Qué hacemos con… Eizo?

Sasuke casi lo había olvidado por completo.

-Pues… déjalo.- Dijo serio.

Ella se sorprendió y asusto ante su comentario.

-¿Dejarlo? Estas loco… ¿Y si se vuelve a aparecer…?

-Con la paliza que le di apenas si recordara como se llama. Descuida… no te hará nada, y si quisiera hacerte algo, yo lo impediría.- Dijo en un tono seductor y protector.

Sakura se ruborizo ante su comentario y sonrío para ella misma.

-De acuerdo… suenas convincente… vamos de nuevo al salón…

Así los muchachos emprendieron viaje hacia el salón para encontrarse con los otros desesperados de sus amigos. Iban despacio y de la mano, Sakura miraba con cautela de vez en cuando hacia atrás, con miedo de que pudiera volver a aparecer el asesino en serie que quiso lastimarla. "No te preocupes, Sakura"-Eso era lo que Sasuke seguía repitiéndole cada vez que ella se giraba. En cierta forma, eso la reconfortaba tanto que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían como por arte de magia.

Entonces al fin vieron las luces y comenzaron a escuchar la música que aun tocaba dentro del salón, habían llegado al fin.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo Sakura a Sasuke muy seria, sin saber como harían para entrar, pasar desapercibidos por los que custodiaban, cruzar por todo el salón hasta llegar a la salida e irse sin ser vistos por nadie. ¿Olvide mencionar que Sakura estaba semidesnuda? Creo que eso si llamaría un poco la atención de los profesores.

-Espera, le hare una señal a Naruto, Neji o quien sea. Deben estar esperando allí a que salgamos, les hare una seña para que distraigan a los custodios mientras corremos a un lugar donde no nos vean. De ahí pensamos como hacer para salir e irnos a casa.

-Esta bien Sasuke-kun. Debemos ser rápidos.

El pelinegro se asomo hacia la luz un poco, sin dejar de estar dentro del bosque, pero siendo visible a la vista de cualquiera. Intento que los custodios no lo vieran… pero a pesar de la discreción de Sasuke uno de ellos se dio vuelta al escuchar una rama crujir por culpa de Sasuke.

-¿Pero que diablos…?- Dijo el hombre al ver a un adolescente donde no debía estar.

-¡Maldición!- Pensó Sasuke. Ya no había tiempo para hacer ninguna seña, debían correr… y rápido.

* * *

Los amigos de la pareja estaban aun esperando, hasta que escucharon a uno de los guardias gritar "¡Deténganse malditos adolescentes!".

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio vuelta en esa dirección y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Sasuke venir corriendo en su dirección de la mano de Sakura, ambos en bastantes malas condiciones cabe mencionar, con los dos custodios de también gran contextura física detrás de ellos persiguiéndolos con no cara de querer preguntarles la hora ni mucho menos, es mas, incluso pareciera que de sus ojos salía fuego… ¿Qué diablos había hecho Sasuke ahora…?

-Eh… chicos…- Dijo el rubio señalando esa dirección, aunque en realidad todos estaban mirando allí ya, con los ojos blancos, sin reaccionar… esta vez la habían cagado y mucho. Estaban en muchos problemas… si, definitivamente estaban en muchos problemas.

-¿¡Pero que diablos hizo el idiota de Sasuke!? Se suponía que fuese discreto ¿¡No!?- Dijo Naruto con una vena saliéndole de la frente. Hinata puso su mano en su hombro interrumpiéndole.

-Esto… Naruto… Creo que no deberíamos perder el tiempo… Creo que debemos correr con ellos…- Dijo la joven mirando asustada como cada vez se acercaban mas sus amigos rebeldes huyendo. Vaya, parecía toda una persecución de película.

-Oh, maldición…- Bufo Neji con una mano en la cabeza, haciendo un claro acto de que la situación lo superaba demasiado. Tenten solo miraba la situación como los demás mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la cabeza y arrugaba la frente detonando que compartía el mismo sentimiento que Neji.

Cuando al fin Sasuke y Sakura cruzaron a sus amigos, y como no podían pararse a explicarles con un café lo que sucedía, ambos le dieron un tiron de la mano al primero que vieron y gritaron a la misma vez "¡Corran, les explicamos luego!"

Todos comenzaron a correr sin pensárselo al lado de los chicos mientras intentaban salvar sus vidas de las manos degolladoras de aquellos señores robustos que los perseguían tan felices.

-¿¡Podrías explicarme por que nos persiguen dos verdugos, frentona!?- Le gritaba Ino a Sakura mientras huían.

-¡Cerdita, no creo que este sea precisamente el mejor momento para ponernos a discutir, solo corre!- Respondió Sakura a su mejor amiga.

-¡Debemos distraer al menos a uno de ellos o no podremos salir de esto sin que nos atrapen!- Grito Sasuke a todos los demás.

-¡Y recuerden que además nos queda pasar por sobre todos los profesores y guardias que hay dentro del salón!- Agrego N eji.

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados y sus caras demostraban seriedad. Nadie decía nada pero todos sabían que pensaban lo mismo: Uno debía quedarse.

Entonces el rubio vio el rostro de todos sus amigos y se dio cuenta lo que planeaban en silencio.

-¡Si no salimos de esto todos no sale nadie, oyeron!- Les grito con bronca a todos sus amigos, incluida Hinata, quien lo miro sonriendo por su actitud protectora. Sai lo miro y sonrió, sinceramente.

Entonces estaban por entrar al salón, y Sai se quedo parado.

-¿¡Sai que diablos haces!?- Le gritaron todos sus compañeros. Los guardias casi los alcanzaban.

-¡Vamos amor, debemos irnos rápido!- Le grito Ino desesperada al ver que el no decía nada. Ya no sonreía. Estaba serio y los miraba decidido… ¿Decidido a que?

-¿Sai…?- Pregunto Ino en un susurro al ver que se tramaba. Sai la seguía mirando. Una línea curva se dibujo en su rostro, le estaba sonriendo, pero era diferente.- No Sai, no puedes hacerme esto, ¡podrían expulsarte, y quizás mis padres me prohíban estar contigo por eso! No puedes quedarte, no te abandonaremos, nos metimos en esto juntos y saldremos de esto juntos, no nos atraparan y nunca sabrán lo que hicimos…- La joven ahora cambio su expresión entrecerrando sus ojos azules, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, sus cachetes se volvieron rojizos y comenzó a híper ventilar. Todos los miraban con la cabeza baja, ellos no debían meterse. Ino no podía hablar, sus palabras se quebraban por su respiración ahogada. Fue entonces cuando una lágrima se deslizo por uno de sus ojos hasta romper en su mejilla. Ella simplemente agacho su cabeza.- No… no puedes hacerme esto…- Dijo mientras volvía a llorar. Sai volvió a romper su sonrisa con una cara seria. Tan solo levanto su rostro con uno de sus dedos y la miro fijamente. "Vete, todo estará bien. Lo prometo, Ino". Fue todo lo que dijo mientras Ino lo miro un segundo y se dio cuenta de que sin su ayuda, nunca saldrían todos. Ella solo toco su mano y se fue corriendo junto con los demás. Sai los despidió con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, estaba feliz de lo que hacia. Ellos eran sus amigos y merecían que lo castigaran por ellos… especialmente aquella belleza rubia gritona que amaba.

-¡Uno se quedo, ayúdame a sostenerlo antes de que se vaya!- Sai fingía que quería escapar bruscamente para que entretenerlos el tiempo suficiente. Como ninguno de los matones les había avisado a los profesores o a alguien más que esos alumnos habían estado haciendo cosas que no debían y querían escapar, nadie estaba enterado de que debían detenerlos y nadie lo hizo. Cruzaron la pista de baile sin ser vistos, porque todos estaban divirtiéndose tanto, el ambiente estaba tan alocado y había tantos alumnos que podría haber cruzado un elefante por toda la pista sin ser percibido por nadie.

Cuando salieron tomaron un pequeño respiro.

-Debemos apurarnos, en cualquier momento uno de los guardias entra al salón y da el aviso de lo que hicimos.- Dijo Sasuke señalando su enorme Mercedes Benz negro… vaya, si que tenia dinero la familia Uchiha.

Todos los demás asintieron. Tenten corrió con Neji a su Volvo gris y Hinata con Naruto al Astra que le había prestado su tío Jiraya. Sakura también fue con Sasuke hacia su Mercedes, pero antes de entrar observo que Ino se quedo mirando al vacío con los ojos inexpresivos. Corrió hacia ella para intentar hablarle.

-¡Apúrate Sakura!- Le ordeno Sasuke.

-¡Solo un minuto!- Contesto la pelirosa. Se acerco a la rubia.- Ino… si no hubiese sido por el, estaríamos todos dentro del salón y los profesores ya hubieran llamado a nuestros padres. Gracias a el, ellos no sabrán quienes somos, íbamos tan rápido que no pudieron distinguirnos, y Sai jamás nos delatara. Le ayudaremos a salir de esta, y si no podemos, lo apoyaremos contigo, pero no lo dejaremos, porque el no lo hizo… pero ahora mismo, cerdita, debemos irnos, o lo que hizo tu novio habrá sido totalmente en vano.- Le dijo serena pero seria Sakura.- Se que esto es mi culpa…- Dijo mientras agachaba su rostro.

Ino la miro y se negó a lo último con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes tanto por mi, frentona, esto se resolverá. Me iré en el auto de Naruto, que vive cerca de mi casa.- Sakura la miro arqueando una ceja.- De acuerdo, en realidad es para que estés con tu nuevo noviecito sola… pero mañana tendrás que contarme todo, como por ejemplo por que diablos tu vestido esta enrollado y destrozado en tu cintura, o de donde sacaste todos esos moretones… oh, y que estuviste haciendo con Sasuke tantas horas en el bosque…- Le dijo con una sonrisa de confianza y picardía.

Sakura le sonrío.

-Mañana hablamos, ahora vayámonos antes de que esto empeore.

Sasuke y los demás esperaban nerviosos a que las jóvenes terminaran su charla consoladora.

-¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tiene que venir la insoportable con nosotros?- Musito Naruto en el auto.

-Naruto-kun, no deberías tratarla así…- Le intentaba calmar Hinata.

-Hinata déjalo, pero ya cállate idiota- Dijo refiriéndose a Naruto- , ya conduce, llévame a casa y luego si quieren pueden besarse todo lo que quieran.

El rostro de Hinata se torno totalmente rojo, y Naruto solo rió como un niño.

* * *

-¿Lista?- Le dijo Sasuke a Sakura mirándole los ojos con una sonrisa muy al estilo Uchiha.

-Por ti siempre, Sasuke-kun.- Respondió ella.

Dicho lo dicho, todos los autos arrancaron a la misma vez y se fueron.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que me escriban y me digan que piensen, pero sin ser mal educados claro xD**

**Lo que paso fue que no sabia como describir este capitulo, no sabia como describir algo que yo nunca hice. Escribia, borraba y volvia a escribir. Al final de tanto pensar me deje estar y empece a postergarlo, mas y mas... hasta que perdi por completo el hilo de la trama y la abandone, hasta ahora.**

** Lo hice lo mejor que me salio, y espero que nadie se decepcione. Estuve mucho tiempo pensando y pensando de que formas podria hacerlo para no dejarlos insastifechos, y decidi que iba a ser todo meramente emocional e intente describir que se le pasaria a alguien por la cabeza la primera vez que lo hace, que piensa, o al menos que pensaria yo y como me sentiria en esa situacion. Me meti lo mas que pude en los personajes, espero no haber distorsionado las personalidades de ninguno, ¡es que hace tanto que no escribia!**

**¿Les cuento otra cosa? Tampoco tengo la mas remota idea de como va a seguir la historia, estoy siendo totalmente espontanea. Antes de este episodio si tenia cada capitulo programado, o al menos planeado un poco, es decir, sabia como iba a terminar, de que iba a ir lo proximo y todo, pero como deje esta historia en el olvido hace mucho, y la retome ahora, todo cambio, mi perspectiva no es la misma claramente y no tengo ni idea de como planeaba terminar esta historia antes, asi que el final sera muy diferente de lo que hubiese sido hace dos años.**

**Es mas, no se me ocurrio si no hasta el ultimo momento lo de Sai, como para demostrar que el tambien es un gran amigo, y que lo de Ino y el es de verdad, y no una pavada de pendejos, porque se que Ino parece la tipica rubia superficial, pero no es asi. **

**El proximo episodio pronto, algun dia, no se preocupen tanto, que todo tiene un fin xD **

**Planeo seguirla enseguida, ya quiero "quitarme" de encima esta historia, quiero escribir cosas nuevas. Saludos y cuidense muchisimo, saben que yo aprecio y me inspiro mucho con lo que me ponen, asi que por favor dejenme una review.**

**Saludos, Maria Ana, a su servicio siempre.  
**


	7. Al fin

**Al fin si, al fin termine la historia xD **

**No, en serio... ¡la termine lo mejor que pude! Espero que amen el final lalalala... **

**Dejenme reviws, diganme que opinan, por favor ^^**

**En verdad, gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguirla, y por estar a mi lado, me dieron la inspiracion que necesitaba ^^**

**Los adoro :) **

**Disfruten del ultimo capitulo...**

**El baile colegial.  
**

**Capitulo 7: Al fin**

Tenten miraba por la ventanilla, mil cosas cruzaban su cabeza. Por un lado pensaba en lo que había hecho Sai y se preguntaba si quizás debería haberlo hecho ella. Nunca fue muy amiga de Sai, apenas lo conocía, pero de todas formas se sintió culpable al dejarlo allí. Aunque por otro lado, ahora podía estar con Neji, y la mejor parte es que el la llevaría a casa… ¡El mismísimo Neji! Sus ojos se agrandaron, una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro y sus mejillas enrojecieron automáticamente, y todo tan solo en pensar en el.

Neji la miro desconcertado y serio, como siempre. Llevo su mano hacia su frente y ella lo miro confundida.

-¿Te sientes mal o algo? Estas muy roja.- Le dijo despacio a la joven. Ella comenzó a reír por su comentario y el volvió a mirarla desconcertado.

-Claro que no, a pesar de todo lo que paso allá atrás, creo que esta fue por lejos la mejor noche de mi vida.

Neji la miro e inmediatamente le sonrió dulcemente, como quizás nunca le hubiese sonreído a ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera a alguna de sus primas, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. No tuvieron que decirse nada, porque esos gestos lo dijeron todo.

…Se querían.

* * *

-¡Siempre diciéndome lo molesta que soy! ¿Crees que ahora de repente eres perfecto porque Hinata esta contigo? ¡Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre! Sinceramente no se que pudiste verle, amiga.- Gritaba con una vena en la cabeza Ino, en el auto de Naruto.

-¡Ya cállate rubia tonta! Deberías agradecer que te estoy llevando a tu casa en vez de quejarte todo el tiempo de lo que digo o hago…- Entonces miro a Hinata sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Puso su mano en su hombro y la atrajo brutamente hacia el, como ya sabrán, Naruto es la persona mas sutil del mundo.

Hinata se sonrojo y abrió los ojos grandes. No se terminaba de acostumbrar a esto del noviazgo… pero le respondió.

-Ino-chan, no trates así a Naruto-kun… el siempre piensa en los demás, yo… yo lo admiro mucho…- Susurraba con su dulce voz mientras juntaba los dedos y se sonrojaba al mirar a su nuevo novio. El cerró los ojos sastifecho (aunque estaba conduciendo… que peligro.) y volvió a sonreír ante su halago.

-¡Gracias Hinata, eres la mejor!- Le grito Naruto mientras la seguía apretando hacia su cuerpo. Ella tan solo se quedo en esa posición con el y a partir de ese momento el auto se quedo en silencio… Ino no respondió. Hinata y Naruto no le dieron mayor importancia, estaban demasiado preocupados por mantenerse apretados. Naruto puso música y el ambiente se relajo aun mas para la nueva pareja… ¿pero para Ino? Ella se había conmovido cuando Naruto la abrazo de esa forma a Hinata… se puso melancólica, temía por el futuro de Sai. La rubia giro su rostro hacia la ventana, porque mientras miraba como estaban unidos Hinata y Naruto, mas pensaba en su novio… ¿Qué le habría pasado? Entonces recordó el pequeño detalle de que ella debía ir a la casa de Sai, no a la suya… ¿Cómo pudo olvidar eso? En su casa no había nadie.

Busco en su bolso desesperadamente y un profundo alivio cruzo por su pecho al encontrar la llave… si la tenia Sai hubiese tenido que esperar afuera o algo peor, ir a la casa de Naruto y quedarse allí esa noche.

Menos mal que en la casa de Sai no iba a haber nadie esa noche, los padres se habían ido a visitar al abuelo ese que Sai siempre obedecía con respeto… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese viejo? Oh si, Danzou.

En fin… Hubiese sido fatal tener que explicarles ella sola lo que le había pasado para no llegar a casa con Sai. A todo esto Ino seguía preguntándose si los profesores ya habrían llamado a los padres de Sai o algo así. Igual dudaba que fueran, probablemente le dirían al profesor o incluso director que lo dejen ir a casa, que ellos se encargarían al llegar de hablar con el. No son tan malos sus padres, en realidad fueron muy considerados al dejar a Ino quedarse allí mientras sus padres no estaban… Ino había logrado convencer a los suyos de dejarla en casa de su novio pero se preguntaba si los de Sai aceptarían así como así. Al final lo hicieron… Ino se sorprendió mucho. Claro que había ciertas reglas: No dormir en el mismo cuarto y… bueno, en realidad era la única regla. Podían vivir con eso con tal de quedarse juntos e ir a la fiesta de fin de año.

Quizás después de todo Ino si había exagerado un poco al pensar que podrían expulsarlo, tampoco fue la gran cosa. ¿Qué podían hacerle en medio de un salón de fiestas? ¿Dejarlo en un rincón como castigo? Nah, le preguntarían que estaba haciendo y quienes eran sus amigos, el no diría nada, de seguro se las ingeniaría para jugar con sus mentes diciéndoles mentiras, que conociendo a Sai, parecerían tan verdaderas que solo llamarían a los padres para quitarse el problema de encima, y ya sabemos que les dirían los padres...

Después de todo los profesores también querían divertirse esa noche… no creo que tuvieran muchas ganas de pasarla interrogando a un adolescente toda la noche, después de todo eso era, un adolescente… mejor dejarlos tranquilos, total… ya crecerán, o al menos eso deben pensar ellos. Además, no es como que Sai sea de los que se las pasan ocasionando problemas. Se la pasa sonriendo y es tranquilo… si hiere no lo hace a propósito, es solo que no sabe como expresarse. Pero con Ino lo estaba aprendiendo bastante bien… mas que bastante bien.

Ino sonrió y se relajo un poco al aclarar un poco las cosas en su cabeza. Hinata se dio vuelta a ver a su amiga porque estaba tan callada que le parecía demasiado raro. Se sorprendió, pero de cierta forma alegro, al verla sonriendo y mirando por la ventana tan relajada. No sabía a que se debía, pero seguramente era por Sai. Ino había entendido que todo estaría bien.

-…Al fin.- Pensaba para si misma Hinata.- Al fin… las cosas están bien. Las cosas estarán muy bien por mucho tiempo.

"Al fin"… termino de pensar en un suspiro de tranquilidad que nadie podría quitarle… jamás.

* * *

El Mercedes Benz iba silencioso, en el interior se escuchaban los latidos y respiraciones de Sasuke y Sakura… y nada más que eso. Ninguno decía nada, ambos parecían pensar en muchas cosas. Sasuke parecía bastante concentrado en conducir, y Sakura simplemente estaba allí… callada… hasta que decidió romper el silencio al fin.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Pregunto Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mirando al suelo y con cierto sonrojo.

Sasuke la miro extrañado y confundido. No entendía de qué iba eso.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Sakura?- Le dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja y le sonreía.

-Bueno es que… es que…- No sabia como decirlo, sus mejillas se enrojecieron aun más.

Sasuke la vio nerviosa y creyó que necesitaba ayuda para decirlo. Su mano se deslizo lentamente del volante a la mano de la pelirosa y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella tan suave y sutilmente que Sakura se sintió más segura de preguntar.

-¿Era… era cierto lo que dijiste antes…?- Le dijo ruborizada mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Su expresión era seria, esperaba una respuesta rápido.

El no entendía a que se refería. La miro por unos instantes, vio su rostro bellamente ruborizado, sus cabellos cayendo alborotadamente por sus hombros, sus ojos color verde intenso que serian capaces de hipnotizar a cualquier hombre… vio su expresión seria, esperando una respuesta. Entonces volvió su vista a la calle, y comenzó a recordar cada momento en el bosque. Momentos que quizás nunca olvidaría, que no quería olvidar. Recordó cuando ella se quedo dormida en su hombro, en su pecho, en su cuerpo. Entonces el dijo algo… dijo… "Creo que te quiero… mucho…".

Sus ojos abrieron como platos, totalmente sorprendido. ¿De verdad ella se refería a eso? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿No estaba dormida cuando el lo dijo?

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Sasuke. Quizás estaba sacando muchas conclusiones rápido. Quizás no era eso a lo que ella iba.

-¿Tu… me… quieres…?

Un silencio mortal sucumbió el interior del automóvil.

Sasuke no dijo nada, miraba la carretera. Su reacción no cambio mucho a la de antes. Estaba totalmente serio, pero sorprendido a la vez.

Sakura entendió de que iba todo… lo entendió o lo creyó entender. Ella corrió la cabeza a la ventana de al lado y tapo su cara con una de sus manos. Una lágrima comenzó a caer de sus ojos, una lagrima silenciosa y terriblemente dolorosa. "Acaso el… ¿no me quiere nada…?" pensaba una y otra vez al ver la reacción de Sasuke. "Se que es poco tiempo aun pero es que algo debería sentir… ¿no? No me utilizo y nada mas… fue real… ¿o no lo fue? ¡Oh Dios santo! ¿¡Alguien en este estupido mundo sabe acaso lo que siente el prestigiado Uchiha!?

-Sakura…- Comenzó Sasuke. Sakura lo interrumpió.

-¡No me quieres nada, por eso no respondes!- Rompió la joven en lagrimas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas por el asombro. Abrió su boca levemente un segundo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Entonces el auto paro en seco de repente, bruscamente en medio de la carretera. Lo había parado el. Agacho la cabeza dos minutos, ella seguía llorando, pero al darse cuenta que habían parado, levanto la mirada y lo vio con la cabeza sobre el volante y las manos sosteniéndolo.

Ella lo miro algo confundida, seguía enojada y triste, pero el acto del Uchiha la dejo sin habla. Pensó que iba a quitarla del auto o algo así, quizás ya se había vuelto una pesada para el, ¿Quién sabe?

Ella comenzó a mover su mano hacia su hombro lentamente. Cuando faltaban unos centímetros para tocarlo, bajo la mano indecisa.

-¿Sasuke…?- Pregunto, sin saber que mas hacer.

El levanto la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo seriamente, con los ojos cansados. Luego sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y cerro sus ojos.

-Eres una molestia.- Fue lo que le dijo.

Ella se quedo mirándolo sin comprender por que lo decía. ¿Quería que se fuera?

-Si eso significo para ti, voy a irme ahora mismo. No te molestes en parecer preocupado por mi.- Dijo seriamente mientras hacia ademán de abrir la puerta del auto. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el paro su mano. Ella se sorprendió y lo miro con los ojos abiertos. Estaban a pocos centímetros.

-¿Pero que…?- No pudo terminar la pelirosa lo que estaba a punto de decir, pues el pelinegro acerco su cabeza a la suya en un segundo y sello sus labios en un calido beso que podría haber durado una eternidad, pero fueron solo unos segundos. Luego el se separo de ella y se quedo mirándola. Ella aun no entendía, pero se dio cuenta de que el no quería que se vaya. Ese beso tuvo algo que le hizo creer firmemente eso.

El le sonrió y unas pequeñas, pero visibles líneas de sonrojo se colocaron en sus mejillas. El la miraba calidamente, sus ojos no apartaban de vista los suyos.

-No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es decir esto para mi.- Comenzó el.

-Aun no has dicho nada…- El la interrumpió.

-Calla. Solo escucha…- Volvió a decir.- Eres una molestia porque me haces sentir cosas que no querría, que nunca he sentido por ninguna otra mujer. No debería sentirme débil, pero me siento así cuando estas a mi lado, como ahora. Siento como que… debería protegerte sin importar que, siento que eres importante para mí ahora. En eso te has convertido, Sakura, en alguien a quien debo cuidar sin importar que pase.

Sakura seguía mirándolo con la boca abierta, sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo. Nunca pensó que la palabra "molestia" pudiese tener tanto significado. El siguió hablando.

-Si, te quiero. No es fácil para mí admitir esto, pero es así. Te quiero y no puedo evitar sentirlo, es involuntario, mi pecho se oprime cada vez que veo tus ojos, y no soporto verte llorar. No puedo. Así que no vuelvas a hacerlo, no se como reaccionar. Esto no es fácil para mí, entiéndelo.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos un par de segundos más, y luego una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Estaba tan feliz que no podía decir nada, así que solo lo abrazo fuertemente, y sus corazones se volvieron uno solo mientras el le correspondía aquel abrazo. "Te amo" le susurro ella, y el la abrazo aun mas fuerte.

Estuvieron varios minutos abrazados, hasta que decidieron que era hora de seguir el camino a casa. El arranco el auto y le tomo la mano mientras conducía con la otra. Ambos se lanzaron una dulce mirada de amor y luego miraron al frente.

* * *

-Llegamos a la casa de Sai, Ino. ¡Despiértate rubia!- Le decía Naruto de manera efusiva a Ino mientras la movía de un lado al otro y Hinata intentaba que fuese mas delicado.

Ya habían llegado y ella se había quedado completamente dormida. Comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Naruto gritándole que despertara y bajara del auto. Solo atino a empujarlo con una vena en la cabeza.

-¡Ya idiota, entendí, deja de gritar!

-Esto… Ino-chan… le dije a Naruto-kun que te trajera a lo de Sai… es que habías dicho que te quedabas en su casa por el momento… ¿cierto?- Le pregunto de forma sutil Hinata con la intención de calmar un poco el ambiente de enojo que había creado su amado.

Ino bajo del auto y le sonrió dulcemente a su amiga.

-Si, claro Hinata. Muchas gracias por darte cuenta de ello, olvide mencionarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si el gay inexpresivo y la rubia gritona se están quedando juntos… me pregunto que harán para no aburrirse en las noches…- Comenzó a molestar Naruto en un tono provocativo.

Hinata se puso totalmente roja y comenzó a sudar de los nervios. Una tormenta al estilo Ino enfurecida se avecinaba.

Ino estaba por gritarle los mil demonios a Naruto, pero una voz la hizo callar totalmente.

-Pensé que ya habrían llegado…- Dijo la persona en un tono amigable.- pero parece que iban lento.

Todos se dieron vuelta en la dirección de la que venia aquella familiar voz.

Una gran sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Ino, mientras que los otros dos miraban boqui-abiertos y con los ojos tan enormes como platos.

Ino soltó un efusivo grito de alegría y salio corriendo disparada de emoción hacia el joven que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Hinata y Naruto se quedaron paralizados.

-¡Sai!- Volvió a gritar la jovencita enamorada mientras saltaba hacia el y se trepaba de su pecho como una niña que ve a su padre después de mucho tiempo de no verlo. Enrolló sus brazos en su cuello mientras el la mantenía alzada fuertemente con sus dos manos en sus glúteos. Ella le dio un beso apasionado y fulgoroso en los labios, y el le respondió de la misma forma.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto, pervertidos!- Grito Naruto haciéndoles burla, pero ellos no reaccionaron si no hasta unos segundos después. Hinata comenzó a reír por las cosas que decía Naruto.

Sai bajo delicadamente a su novia al suelo y le tomo la mano. Miro a Naruto sonriéndole falsamente como a veces solía hacerlo.

-¿Sabes, Naruto-kun? A veces me pregunto si tienes pene, o vagina.

Hinata y Naruto abrieron la boca enormemente a la misma vez, y sus ojos se pusieron blancos literalmente. Hinata comenzó a sudar de manera muy extraña, y Naruto no sabia que decir.

Ino solo reía ante el comentario de su novio, parecía ser la única que se reía de las bromas de Sai.

-Ya, ya… cálmense ustedes dos… dime Sai… ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar tan rápido?- Cuestiono curiosa Ino.

-Veamos… ustedes se fueron y yo tome un taxi exactamente 20 minutos después. Supongo que llegue rápido porque Naruto-kun no sabe conducir como debería.- Dijo sonriendo una vez más- O quizás sea porque le pague el doble al taxista para que se apurara.

Todos se quedaron mirando maravillados su destreza para hacer cosas en un apuro.

-Mira Sai, no pienso preguntarte como hiciste para conseguir un taxi en medio del campo… pero… ¿Qué te dijeron los profesores?- Volvió a curiosear la rubia.

-Me hicieron algunas preguntas, como que estaba haciendo allí, por que huíamos así y demás. Respondí que no podía delatarlos porque no seria lo correcto, pero que no estábamos haciendo nada malo, solamente teníamos curiosidad de ver que había en ese bosque. Mentí que nos habían dicho que estaba embrujado, y por eso quisimos ver que pasaba si dos de nosotros se adentraba un poco a ver si había fantasmas. Entonces fue cuando uno de los guardias vio a nuestros amigos Sasuke y Sakura, quienes tuvieron tanto miedo de que los castigaran o algo así que se fueron corriendo por instinto, y que nosotros simplemente intentamos seguirlos, aunque como yo supuestamente sufro de un poco de asma, tuve que pararme y allí fue cuando me atraparon.

Todos se quedaron perplejos al escuchar la historia. Incluso casi se la creen ellos mismos. ¿De donde había salido tan inteligente este chico?

-Suponía que dijeras algo así… sabia que al final estaría todo bien…- Le dijo Ino mientras apretaba mas su mano con la suya.

-Eso fue sorprendente, Sai. Te dejaron irte así como así… porque lograste convencerlos…- Decía Naruto mientras aun no se lo creía, movía la cabeza de un lado al otro intentando comprender todo lo que había dicho, imaginando el tono en que lo hizo para que le creyeran tan bien.

-Sai-kun, es muy bueno que estés bien. Ahora Ino-chan puede estar mas tranquila…- Sonrió mientras expresaba su felicidad Hinata.

-Pues si, me dejaron ir. Los maestros tampoco estaban en las mejores condiciones, algunos estaban algo ebrios… por eso tampoco fue tan difícil. Ni siquiera llamaron a mis padres, me dijeron que me fuese y que no lo volviera hacer… creo que uno de ellos dijo algo de que solo somos adolescentes… "mejor dejarlos tranquilos, total… ya crecerán", si, creo recordar que esas fueron las palabras exactas de uno de ellos.

Ino abrió los ojos más grandes aun, y quedo perpleja al escuchar exactamente lo que creía que sucedería. Vaya, quizás se trataba de algún sexto sentido… o… simplemente de sentido común.

-¿Sucede algo, belleza?- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la miraba.

Esta negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No, claro que no… todo esta perfecto. Solo estoy cansada, vayamos a tu casa a descansar. Dejemos que Hinata y el imbecil vayan a casa también…- Susurro tan despacio Ino que solo lo pudo escuchar ella y Sai.

Así, ambos entraron a casa luego de despedirse de sus amigos, y Hinata y Naruto subieron al Astra azul nuevamente para emprender camino unas cuantas cuadras mas hacia las respectivas casas.

Muy en el fondo, ni Naruto ni Hinata deseaban que la noche terminara jamás… querían congelar el tiempo y quedarse allí por siempre, en ese momento, en el momento que descubrieron que lo que sentían era aun mas fuerte de lo que imaginaban. Parecía tan mágico... Naruto por un lado había descubierto a alguien que lo amaba incluso cuando era un don nadie, lo amaba por lo que era y nada más… y Hinata descubrió que todos estos años esperando que el se diera cuenta de lo que sentía ella habían valido la pena…

Al fin… eran más felices que nunca.

* * *

-Ya llegamos…- Le dijo con media sonrisa el muchacho de ojos blancos y profundos a Tenten. El no era de expresarse tanto… pero en su rostro cualquier persona hubiese detectado nostalgia por dejar a la nueva novia en su casa.

Tenten se dio cuenta de esto, y automáticamente sonrió alegremente y le tomo la mano bruscamente atrayéndolo hacia ella. El joven abrió los ojos confundido por lo que ella hizo, y luego ella lo abrazo. El se quedo hipnotizado por el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cabello castaño, y entonces la abrazo también, con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Me llamaras mañana?- Pregunto la joven mientras lo aprisionaba a su cuerpo cada vez mas.

El no dudo en contestar.

-Te llamare apenas despierte…- Le dijo dulcemente al oído, y ella suspiro feliz.

El la soltó y ella también se separo de el. Se dirigía a su casa y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo.

-Espera.- Dijo el mientras dejaba a la joven desconcertada. Ella se dio vuelta enseguida.

-Oh, disculpa, ¿guardaste algo en mi bolso y olvide regresártelo?- Le decía ella mirándolo a los ojos aun confundida.

-No, olvide darte algo.- Le contesto Neji serio.

-¿Qué cosa?- Decía en tono desconcertante Tenten.

-Esto.

Entonces el la tironeo a su cuerpo como lo había hecho ella hacia unos minuto y abrazando su cintura le dio un beso que ella nunca olvidaría… quizás había sido mejor que el primero que se dieron, pero por el modo en que las cosas iban, parecía que los besos solo se pondrían mejor cada vez.

Al principio ella abrió los ojos muy grandes ante tal acto. Creía que Neji le daria besos obligadamente cada vez que ella se lo pidiera, o que no lo haría nunca… porque el no es precisamente un príncipe azul… bueno, si tiene mucho dinero como un príncipe de verdad, pero no es precisamente encantador. Quizás ella lo hacia ser diferente… quizás comenzaba a quererla mas de la cuenta cada segundo que pasaba.

Luego ella cerró sus ojos marrones y se dejo llevar por el momento. El beso duro aproximadamente dos minutos, cuando decidieron que era hora de separarse antes de que saliera el padre de Tenten con un rifle.

-Mañana te llamare, no lo dudes.- Le dijo el antes de subir al automóvil, y le dedico una bella sonrisa al estilo Neji.

Ella se quedo encantada.

Cuando el auto desaparecía entre las calles de Konoha, ella grito de emoción.

-¡Así se hace, Tenten!- Se grito a si misma, y luego entro a casa.

* * *

-¡Ya llegamos a tu casa, Hinata!- Gritaba Naruto mientras le abría la puerta del Astra a Hinata con una enorme sonrisa tan característica de el.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun…- Dijo la joven al ver el acto de nobleza del rubio al abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero.

Ambos dieron unos pasos hacia la casa de la joven. Naruto se sorprendió un poco al ver lo inmensa que era, se ve que ahí vivían todos los Hyuga, incluyendo a Neji, pero como este ultimo nunca fue muy de invitar a nadie a su casa el nunca había podido verla tan de cerca y tanto tiempo.

-¡Vaya, tu casa es inmensa, Hinata!

-Si… lo es…- Dijo ella ruborizándose como de costumbre ante el halago de el joven rubio.- Bueno… creo que mejor entro a casa…- Decía mientras juntaba los dedos como una habitual costumbre en ella.

El se quedo mirándola un rato. Su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña, más encantadora, lo cual hizo sonreír a Hinata también. Luego el se sonrojo levemente y acto seguido tomo su barbilla con ternura. La joven se dejo tomar por los suaves dedos de Naruto y cerro sus ojos. Entonces el acerco muy despacio sus labios hasta chocarlos con los de ella hasta unirlos en uno solo… El fue tan delicado y tierno que hasta Hinata pensaba que estaba soñando o algo así… pero no, esta era la realidad… la dulce realidad.

-De acuerdo Hinata… mejor me voy… Jiraya se pone como un pesado cada vez que me tardo en devolverle el automóvil…- Le susurro con media sonrisa aun y a dos centímetros del rostro de la adolescente.

-Esta bien… Naruto-kun… ¿Nos veremos pronto?

-¡Claro que si, Hinata! Me encantas…- Prometió Naruto con la cara llena de felicidad.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir como nunca debido a la ansiedad de que ya fuese mañana para poder volver a abrazarlo y besarlo.

Naruto subió al auto, le guiño un ojo y le dedico una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja de despedida a la joven de cabello azulado que aun brillaba de emoción.

* * *

-Bueno Sasuke-kun, creo que ya hemos llegado a mi casa…- Decía la joven Sakura mientras abría la puerta del Mercedes para salir. Estaba afligida porque la noche ya haya terminado, pero a la vez feliz de que todo hubiese salido tan bien a pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes del medio, como que casi la hubiesen violado… bueno, mejor no recordar esas cosas.

Sasuke también salio del auto para despedirla como se debe.

-Bueno… entonces aquí vives… no vivo muy lejos de tu casa… es mas…- Le decía de forma provocadora y sexy el Uchiha menor a la Haruno mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a ella.-…quizás mañana podría… ya sabes…- Le seguía susurrando al oído mientras ella se derrumbaba por dentro.- …pasar por tu casa de casualidad…- Ahora el había deslizado sus manos hacia sus glúteos y ella se había ruborizado un poco mientras sonreía.- …tocar tu puerta sin querer…- Ahora una de sus manos acariciaba el corto cabello rosa y suave de la joven.- …llevarte por ahí… lejos de tus padres… al cine… a tomar algo…- Ahora comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su mejilla.- ¿…y por que no…? Luego podríamos pasar por mi casa…- Continuaba seductoramente.

Sakura sonrió arrogantemente y arqueo una ceja para responderle.

-No te abuses tanto, cariño…- Le respondió en forma de decirle que no iría a su casa a hacer nada raro tan rápido.

-Vaya que eres pervertida, mi amor.- Le decía en tono irónico el joven.- Yo nunca dije nada de hacerte cosas malas, soy un Uchiha, todo un caballero…- Decía sarcásticamente de nuevo el chico.- Yo podría… ya sabes, presentarte a mi familia…

Sakura se quedo helada. ¿De verdad quería hacer eso? Eso si que era algo grande. ¿Tan rápido? Debía tomarla muy en serio para ofrecerle algo así.

-¿De… de verdad?- Murmuraba y preguntaba la muchacha a la misma vez.

-Acaso… ¿No quieres?- Pregunto confundido Sasuke.

Ella sonrió felizmente y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo. El también la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Claro que quiero! Estoy muy feliz de que me lo propongas…- Sakura se callo de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Eso había sonado raro, como si estuviese aceptando a una proposición de matrimonio. Luego la joven comenzó a reír y el también lo hizo, porque también se dio cuenta de lo que ella había dicho.

Unos segundos después ambos pararon y se quedaron callados unos minutos, en silencio congelados en aquel abrazo. Luego el comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de ella y ambos cerraron los parpados, uniéndose en un beso eterno y hermoso.

Cuando terminaron el beso se quedaron mirando muy dulcemente a los ojos, hasta que ella decidió que era hora de entrar a casa… se estaba haciendo un poco tarde.

-Nos veremos mañana… ¿verdad?- Le cuestiono al novio la adolescente madura de cabello rosa.

-Nos veremos todos los días a partir de este minuto.- Respondió el seguro con una sonrisa tan tentadora que ella tenia ganas de no tener que entrar a casa jamás e irse para siempre con el.

-Por cierto, Sakura…- Siguió Sasuke- Intenta que tus padres no te vean en ese estado… tendrías que explicar muchas cosas.

Ella sabia que no era buena idea que su madre se enterara de lo que había pasado esa noche. Bueno, se había puesto de novia con Sasuke y todo pero… no era buena idea tener que dar todas esas explicaciones, habrían muchos cabos sueltos y al final se daría cuenta de que no perdió el tiempo con Sasuke en el bosque… mejor ahorrarse tantos problemas, total los moretones no eran tantos, apenas se veían, con ropa todo se tapa y… Eizo no causaría muchos problemas, como dijo Sasuke, de seguro despertaría por la mañana en el bosque sin acordarse de su propio nombre, y no volverían a verlo jamás porque de nuevo, según Sasuke, ese tipo ni siquiera era estudiante del colegio, seguramente se había colado de alguna forma en la fiesta con malas intenciones… y no le salio muy bien, pero bueno. También según Sasuke, el no es de Konoha, y mira que Sasuke es de los que conoce a todo el mundo sin aparentarlo… después de todo, su familia es la dueña de todas las cárceles de la ciudad y demás.

Sasuke se despidió con la mano antes de volver a ingresar al automóvil.

-Sigues siendo una molestia…- Le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a reír y luego arqueo ambas cejas mirándolo.

-Lo se…- Respondió ella- …pero soy tu molestia a partir de ahora.

El volvió a sonreírle e ingreso en el automóvil y arranco rumbo a casa.

Ella se quedo unos segundos mirando como se iba el auto hacia su hogar.

-Vaya… que noche… al fin… al fin llego la noche que he esperado toda mi vida…- Susurro para sus adentros, y luego giro la llave de casa para ir a dormir, sin dejar de pensar en Sasuke ni un momento.

Este, señores y señoras, no era más que la primer noche del principio de una gran historia que duraría una eternidad en los corazones de estos adolescentes… una dulce y tierna eternidad…

FIN...

**Y comieron perdices para siempre xD **

**¿Y que tal? **

**Por lo general no me gustan los finales tristes :(**

**Es por eso que le hice un final asi, al estilo de vivieron felices por siempre, y ademas porque ustedes como lectores no se merecen, despues de haberlos hecho esperar tanto, un final de mierda :)  
**

**De nuevo, gracias a todos los que alguna vez leyeron un capitulo, o algo. Tambien a los que alguna vez me mandaron una review y me incitaron a seguir.**

**Pensar que este fic estuvo basado en un sueño que tuve. Si, señores y señoras, un sueño, asi como lo leen xD Suena patetico, ¿no? Fue hace mucho que lo soñe, pero lo recuerdo como si se tratara de una pelicula de la cual yo era la protagonista. Basicamente, en el sueño yo vendria a ser Sakura, y Sasuke un chico que ni yo conozco xD En fin...  
**

**Saludos, y esten atentos, quien sabe si hoy mismo no me pongo con otro Fanfic...  
**


End file.
